More than a Mercenary
by Pelican182
Summary: A lot of people wouldn't expect someone who's about to kill you to make a joke. Then again, they've never met Naruto Uzumaki, Mercenary for hire! Just watch your step. He's got money on his mind and a blade in each hand. WARNING: Adult situations. Adult Language. Strong Naruto. OC Characters
1. Chapter 1

The band in the back of the room was really beginning to annoy him as he waited patiently. Fingers tapped against the hard wood while he watched the bartender deliver people's drinks, a look of relief on his face as he finished delivering another drink to a waiting costumer.

"Are you sure he'll come?" The man asked calmly, hoping his voice reached the frantic bartender who was quickly pouring another drink.

The man appeared to be in his mid-forties. His black hair was surly turning gray, much to his discomfort. He wore what could only be described as nobleman's cloths. His posture and the elegance that seemed to follow proved it further. Running a hand through his beard he couldn't help but sigh; just how looking had he been waiting.

"Yes sir" he replied quickly, the drink he just poured being passed onto another consumer, "Every night, nine o'clock sharp. He's here and ready for a night of hard drinking. You'll know when he comes, he's not exactly quiet".

Slowly nodding his head, the man returned to his quiet pose; hoping the person he was waiting for would show up soon. Pulling a small picture from his pocket he couldn't help but frown.

"How the hell is he supposed to help?" the man asked himself as he studied the characters appearance. The man or almost boy in the photo looked to be very young. As young as the person looked, he was dressed in a mercenary's attire including two long katana that crossed his back. His blond spiky hair looked most unkempt and unprofessional. He couldn't help but sneer at the person's goofy smile.

His attention was suddenly turned towards the double doors of the bar as they flew open, allowing a young blond man accompanied by two women to walk in. Both women were very under dressed, causing the man to assume both were prostitutes. The blonde that had barged in was the very same in the photo, maybe a few years older; but still holding the same grin.

"I'm telling ya" the blond coyly said as he rubbed against both the women, his hands holding onto their hip, "He did. Something about all the cheese. It was crazy!"

The girls both continued to giggle as the trio made their way to the back of the bar, sitting at a lone booth where the blond ended up in the middle, the woman rubbing into his sides.

"Thank you for allowing me your time" the man said suddenly to the bartender before standing up and making his way towards the noisy blonde and lusty women.

The bartender simply nodded before he noticed a large sum of money where the man had been sitting. Smiling gleefully he pocketed the cash as he said, "No problem, just hope you know what you're getting yourself into".

The bartender's words fell on deaf ears as the man was currently and stoically walking towards the blond.

"Excuse me" he said as he reached the end of the table, the trio all looking at him; smiles still plastered on their faces.

"Yeah, yeah pal" the blond man said as he rubbed one of the girl's sides, "We'll take your biggest bottle of sake and three glasses".

Gaining a blush at the blonde's accurization of such work the man sputtered out, "I-I'm sorry sir, but I don't work here! I'm looking for the mercenary Naruto Uzumaki, are you by chance him?"

With his own trained eyes he noticed the blond man's tone change from happy and silly to almost deadly. He watched as the blond pulled his hand away from one of the woman, reaching to his back where his katana lay.

"Depends…" the blond said, his voice now very much serious, "Do I owe you money?"

"N-No sir" the man stuttered trying to stay calm, hoping the blond wouldn't freak out just yet, "On the contrary, I'm here to offer you a business deal. That is, if you are the mercenary Naruto Uzumaki".

He let out a heavy help breath as the blonde's grin returned, his hand leaving the hilt of his sword and returning to the woman's side.

"Alright" Naruto said snuggling the woman closer to him, earning a soft moan from both, "Let's hear it. What's this business deal?"

"One second sir" the man quickly replied as he reached into his back pocket, searching his best for the documentation he had brought with him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as the man pulled out a folded piece of paper, only to cough in his hand as he opened it.

"Naruto Uzumaki; Codename: Orange-World Wind" the man began, watching Naruto's grin grow at the sound of his nickname, "Height 1.85 meters. Weight approximately 175 pounds. Age: 22. Birthplace unknown".

"That's some good reading" Naruto said with a tinge of annoyance as he looked the man up and down. He didn't look like your average nut job.

"You sir are one of the most fierce mercenaries in the nations. My name is Gozo. I am a servant to the Yazuka family to the north. I have been sent here to fetch your aid".

"Damn" Naruto said, his eyes trained on the beauty to his right while he spoke to the man, "What does the Yazuka family want with little old me? I thought you rich people had entire militaries at your control".

"As we do have a vast majority of well trained soldiers, Lord Yazuka called for your skills exactly" the man said while he watch Naruto's hand lower itself dangerously low on the woman's body as the girl on the left began to suck his neck.

"I don't know man" Naruto said as his eyes turned back towards the older man, "I'm not really good around rich types. Always looking down on people and what not, what a bunch of shitheads. Every encounter I've had with one usually ends in death. I'm gonna have to decline".

"B-But!" the man said grimly as the blond looked away, "Y-You don't understand! This is a mission that the Lord Yazuka personally wanted you for! He said nobody but you could do it!"

"Listen pal" Naruto said, his voice once again turning dangerously serious, "I said no. I know your type ain't used to it, but you'd best get going before you piss me off".

"Yes sir" the man said calmly putting the document back into his pocket, slowly turning on his ankle.

As he began to walk away he muttered, "It's a shame really. Lord Yazuka said that whoever took the mission would receive more than a small fortune".

Not even a second later, the man was stopped; Naruto standing in front of him.

"W-What?" he sputtered while turning back to the table to see the blonde was gone. Both women equally confused as he. He was brought from his astonishment when Naruto asked, "Hey man, look this way" forcing the man to look back at him.

"Now what's this about a small fortune?" Naruto said, his eyes now betraying him as they showed curiosity.

"W-Well…you said it yourself. Rich folk and all. Lord Yazuka is willing to pay an immense amount of money to anyone who can take this mission" The Gozo said, still surprised by the younger male's speed.

"Y-You said something about small fortune right?" Naruto said as a smile graced his mouth once again, "You wouldn't lie about that would ya buddy? You know I was just joshing ya with the whole 'You'd best leave' thing!"

"If you'd like, we could discuss the business arrangements" Gozo said, his own smile appearing as the eager looking blond stared at him, "Along with the payment".

"Now see!" Naruto said cheerfully as he grabbed Gozo around the shoulder, turning him around they both began to walk towards a separate part of the bar, "Why didn't you just say that man! We could've sat down and had a drin…"

He was suddenly interrupted as one of the women said, "N-Naruto-kun…where are you going? I thought tonight we could have a little fun! We've been working on this new technique!"

"Hit the road flousy" Naruto said while turning away with the man, "I got business to discuss".

Gozo couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed as the one of the women began to cry and the other yelled towards the pair.

"YOU NO GOOD PIECE OF SHIT!" she said while Naruto grinned and led him to one of the separate smaller rooms of the bar.

"Now let's get down to business" Naruto stated happily as he sat Gozo down, he himself strolling to the opposite side of the table.

"I hope Lord Yazuka was right about this…" Gozo thought as he watched Naruto's grin turn into a look of absolute craze.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys. Thanks for reading the first official chapter of my new story.<br>Unlike my last, I plan on making this story a tad bit longer, with some good old comedy and some awesome action.  
><strong>

**ANYWAYS, Thanks again for reading guys. Don't forget to drop a review and tell me what you think. I will be answering questions in the reviews the best I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

Not being able to help himself, Naruto let a grin plaster his face as he followed a servant of the Yazuka through the many halls of the Yazuka family home.

After his little talk with Gozo last night, Naruto had begrudgingly agreed to meet the man, along with his lord at their family home; eight o'clock sharp.

Two things pissed Naruto off; one being that he had to wake up so early, which meant no drinking. The other thing that really got to him was the fact that Gozo had asked him to dress nicely.

Naruto shrugged as he imagined the money he'd make of this job, which he still had no idea what it was. Something easy Gozo had said which Naruto automatically knew was a lie.

"Oh well" he muttered as he pulled the neck of his black kimono. Under his dress clothing he wore a fishnet shirt, along with a pair of mercenary pants. His weapons were concealed as they rested against his back. "As if I'd come here without my babies" Naruto grinned as he felt his swords rub against him.

His pockets were littered with many other weapons and tools he often found himself in need of, although not enough to slow him down.

He watched the servant stop in front of two large wooden doors, only to push them open slowly, allowing the blond to walk in behind him.

"Lord Yazuka, Naruto-san had arrived" The servant bowed causing Naruto to grin.

"Thanks buddy" Naruto said patting the man on the back, a little too hard causing the him to fall to the ground.

"Whoops!" Naruto laughed as he waltzed into the huge throne room; his smile only growing as he examined all the expensive looking things.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki!" A loud thunderous voice said, causing Naruto to turn to examine the voice. He saw a tall man sitting atop a large chair. He by the very definition of wealthy, just by the way he looked. His long beard hung low, gold bands and rings holding it together. Naruto wished he'd paid more attention to the man himself, but he was too busy examining the many rings and expensive jewelry the man wore.

Naruto couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as the man slowly stood up, his height quite impressive as he finished, "It's an honor to meet you young Uzumaki! I'm Lord Juro Yazuka, and it is an honor to meet you!"

"You must be Mr. Money Bags!" Naruto exclaimed once again looking over the room, "I gotta say, I'm a little jealous!"

"YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT LORD YAZUKA!" a servant by the throne yelled as he sat bowed on a knee, anger clear on his face.

Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop as he looked at the man on the floor.

"It's okay Bine" Juro said with a smile as he watched the younger blonde's eyes scan his room, "He is our guest!"

The king gave a hearty laugh as Naruto stuck his tongue out at the servant, who mumbled something about idiots.

"So I assume you've come to accept the mission?" Juro said with a smile as he now stood in front of the blonde, who was just as tall as he.

"Depends" Naruto replied as his grin returned, "You got the money?"

Giving another laugh Juro smiled and wrapped the blonde in his arm, similar to the way the blond had his servant the previous night.

"Come my boy!" Juro examined loudly as he led Naruto out of the room, "We will discuss your job as we feast!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Lord Juro?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask as he watched the blond mercenary scarf down his meal, leaving nothing in his path of destruction.<p>

The king himself watched the younger man curious with a smile as he quietly smiled, "But of course Kakashi! He's just what we need!"

The conversation was interrupted as Naruto let out a rather large burg. Everyone at the table just sat and watched as he grabbed more; most too disgusted themselves to eat.

"Man" Naruto said in between bites, the chicken leg bone in his hand pointed at the kind, "You rich people really know how to eat".

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Naruto-san!" Juro said, his smile remaining on his face, "Perhaps you'd like to know exactly what we've called you here today for now?"

"Shoot" Naruto said before taking a long drink from a bottle of sake he had a servant bring to him.

"Well" Juro began as he placed his silverware down, his attention fully on the blond, "For hundreds of years the Yazuka family and the Chinn Family have been at peace. Before hand there was a terrible war between the families, mostly due to land distribution and other smaller quarrels. Well, recently King Chinn passed away, and his son took over. He plans on reigniting the war between our two families, for his own selfish gain. He has already sent multiply assassins and mercenaries here to dispose of me and my family".

"So you want me to be your body guard?" Naruto asked in between bites.

"No sir" Juro said calmly while looking over, "Along with Kakashi here, I have a number of very much trained guards. Even if by the off chance I was slain, then so be it. Your job is not to worry about me. My daughter Miho is who I worry about. She is next in line to inherit my throne, and I fear that Shiro Chinn will not rest until she is dead. She is but fifteen and still a child; I don't know what I'd do if she were to die! I beg you, please protect my daughter, and keep here safe from whatever trouble that crazy man sends!"

"Damn man" Naruto said as he looked at the older man, "That's a shitty run buddy, but before I agree to anything, I wanna see the twenty five million yen that I was promised".

Giving a small nod to the blond, Juro said, "Yes sir, I can write the check right now, I just need your signature and agreement".

Naruto couldn't help the tear that slowly fell from his eyes as he watched the man ask a servant for the agreement terms and conditions.

"FATHER!" a loud voice called from the end of the room causing everyone including the king himself to look, except the blonde who still sat eating his meal.

A young girl barged into the room, her perfect face in a snarl as she glared at the king. She was about five feet and about five inches, give or take a few centimeters. Her lithe body stomped its way down the aisle of the long table. Her long red hair rest against her back, in a long ponytail of gems. She wore a bright dress that hugged her body tightly. Her large red eyes couldn't help but twitch as her father smiled in shock as she came closer.

"M-Miho!" Juro said a little embarrassed as his daughter stalked through the room, a look of anger on her face.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE GOZO KEEP ME IN MY ROOM ALL MORNING?" she yelled angrily as walked to her father's chair glaring down at the now trembling man.

"I-I" the king stuttered out quietly as his eyes scanned the room, hoping to find a way to keep his daughter calm.

Miho glared at her father, before blowing out a hard breath, her eyes scanning the table.

"Who the hell are you?" she voiced loudly causing the king to stand.

"P-Please honey! We don't wanna be rude!" Juro said as his eyes followed his daughters on the blonde, who didn't seem to notice the commotion as he scarfed down more and more food.

"Hey" Miho said angrily looking at the blond male, ignoring her father's pleas, "I'm talking to you whiskers".

Juro's face lost all it color as the blonde's hand stopped shoveling food into his mouth, his blue eyes looking up slowly.

Miho watched the man put his food down, his silver war resting against his plate.

"I'm not asking again!" she angrily stated as the man gave her a blank stare with his oceanic eyes, "Or are you too stupid to answer?"

The man's dead stare began to make the girl angrier as she glared, face turning the same color as her hair and eyes as she grew more impatient.

"You know" the man stated calmly, as a grin grew upon his face, "I guess I can't blame you for being upset. If I was a flat chest girl of your age I'd probably be a little pissed too. Not to mention that loud annoying voice. Lucky you got a good face and fat ass; otherwise you'd end up alone for sure".

Everyone in the room became instantly quiet as Naruto finished: his teeth now showing as his smile grew.

"Oh no…" Juro muttered as his daughter picked up a fork and lunged at the man.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Miho shouted as she tried to jump the man, "HOW DARE YOU COMMENT ON A LADIES APPEARANCE!"

"Wow!" Naruto said now standing up, leaving Miho laying in the food he had just been eating, "You're pretty quick! Must be so you can run after all the boys you chase off!"

"Now, now baby!" Juro said grabbing his daughter before she could attempt to attack again, "This is no way for a young lady to act!"

His face once again paled as she snapped her neck towards him, face covered in food and dress ruined.

"K-Kakashi, please go get Miho cleaned up, you can meet us in the arena!" Juro said nervously as Kakashi gave him a pleading look before taking his daughter out of the room.

"YOU STUPID, BLOND HEADED, BAFOON!" Miho screamed as Kakashi dragged her from the room.

"See ya later toots!" Naruto said with a lazy wave as he sat back down, picking up a bowl of rice that hadn't been knocked over.

"Dear god…" Juro said, his head slowly turning towards the blonde who sat silently, now eating once again.

"So we gonna sign this agreement or what?" Naruto asked as he looked up from the now empty bowl.

* * *

><p>"So you must understand, this is simply to…test the abilities of yourself Naruto-san!" Juro said as the two walked out of the dining room, now heading towards their personal training arena, "I mean no disrespect. You must understand how this works!"<p>

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto said while strolling next to the man, a tooth pick hanging from his mouth as he picked food from his teeth, "You just wanna test the goods. Nothing wrong with that".

"Excellent!" Juro proclaimed as he walked into a large room, "Then I hope you don't mind sparring with my most trusted guard! A man with your stature should have no problem!"

The blond shrugged as he walked in, to see the guard from early.

"Kakashi, I wish for you to spar with the young mercenary. Test your skill against his own; see how you fair" Juro said nodding to the white spiky haired man who gave a lazy nod.

Naruto stood across from Kakashi, his hand on his stomach as it rumbled, "Maybe I ate a bit too much".

Now standing up in the stands, Juro shouted down, "Both of you please don't hold back. Fight with the intention that you wanted to kill!"

Giving a slow nod Kakashi pulled the sword from his side, taking a low stance.

"You may begin!" Juro shouted as he grinning, hoping to see something amazing.

Kakashi felt himself tense as his lord finished, the hand on his blade twitching slightly as it anticipated the blond.

"Y-you may begin!" Juro said curiously as he watched the blonde male sit on the ground with a loud thud. He couldn't believe it, but Naruto had actually closed his eyes and seemed to have fallen asleep.

"What an idiot!" a voice said from behind him causing him to notice his daughter had entered the stands to watch.

"Good job daddy!" she said as she watched the blond sleep on the ground below them, "You picked a real winner!"

"J-Just give him some time!" Juro said nervously, a bit of doubt in his voice as he watched Kakashi stand straight confusion on his masked face.

"Uh…" Kakashi muttered as he walked to the blond's side, notching his with his food, "Are we gonna fight…or…"

"Just waiting for you to attack man" Naruto said, his eyes remaining closed.

Kakashi gave a small shrug as he raised his sword with lighting speed and brought it down upon the blonde, the strength of the attack causing dust and debris.

"Oh no…" Juro said sadly as he watched the dust cloud fill the stadium.

"Good" Miho said angrily, "What he deserves for what he said earlier!"

"Miho!" Juro said sadly as he looked at her, "That's no way for a young lady to spe…"

He was interrupted when he heard a loud clang and suddenly Kakashi came flying out of the dust cloud, smashing into the wall below them; the stands shaking under their feet.

Juro couldn't help but feel pumped as Kakashi slowly pulled himself from the hole in the concert wall. Dusting himself off; he took a hard battle stance, his body no fully awake and slightly in pain.

"I gotta say" a voice said from inside the dust cloud that was slowly clearing.

"H-How?" Miho whispered, suddenly at her father's side, both watching the fight intensely. It came to surprise to both of them as the dust finally clearer and Naruto stood, a single sword in his left hand.

"That probably would've hurt real bad if it hit" Naruto said with a smile.

"Hmmm" Kakashi said taking a step away from the wall, "You've definitely got speed on me. I'll have to watch that".

"Just gimme a sec" Naruto said as he took his sword and grabbed the front of his kimono. Slicing the dress clothing down the middle he easily ripped the rest from his body.

"This should be interesting!" Juro stated as he examined the swords and many other weapons the blond currently had on him.

Miho couldn't help the blush that came to her face as she too examined the mercenary. He now stood in just a simple fishnet shirt; leaving little to the girl's imagination.

"I guess you expected a fight?" Kakashi asked watching the blond twirl his blade happily.

"That…and I never go anywhere with my swords. There like a part of me!" Naruto said happily watching the white haired man nod before taking another stance.

"I hope you don't mind if I get serious then?" Kakashi said as he too grinned under his mask.

"I'd kill you if you didn't" Naruto said, mirroring Kakashi's grin with his own.

Naruto watched Kakashi take off, disappearing from where he was standing. Raising his sword to the left, he deflected as hard thrust from Kakashi's sword.

He quickly jumped back as the man threw a throwing star his way; taking his own out he deflected it.

"I see you're accustomed to other weapons other than your sword" Kakashi said as he watched Naruto land on the blade of his sword, grinning as he balanced himself.

"I guess I just like to fiddle around with sharp things" Naruto said as he gave the man a foxy grin, five throwing stars suddenly in his hands and tossed towards Kakashi.

Deflecting four of the stars with his sword Kakashi winced as once imbedding into his leg.

Pulling the knife from his leg he said, "I see why Lord Yazuka so desperately what you for this mission, but I'm afraid I must end this battle before it goes too far. I have some books to read".

Naruto watched as the man held his blade in front of his self, a sudden crackle booming throughout the room.

"Already?" Miho asked sadly hoping to see more of a fight. She'd seen Kakashi fight enough to know when he called about his element the fight was almost over.

"I see you have a contact with the lighting sages!" Naruto said, now standing on his sword in perfect balance, his face not impressed as Kakashi's body was engulfed in lightening.

"A long, long time ago" Kakashi said looking at his hand, feeling the energy flowing through his older body.

"I wish I could say I was impressed, but I'd be a liar" Naruto said, his face now bored as Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"I hope I can entertain you then" Kakashi said as his he flung his sword to his side, a huge shot of lightening shooting the ground.

Naruto watched the man suddenly disappear, much quicker this time. He waited until a voice said, "You may be fast, but nothings as quick as a flash of lightening!"

Naruto looked up just as Kakashi's sword swung down upon him, the sword a mere inch away from his head.

'CLUNCK!'

Kakashi frowned as the blonde's other sword had somehow deflected his attack, sparks shooting everywhere.

"That was pretty quick" Naruto said aloud, his eyes closed as his smile remained, "With a few more years of training, you might be able to hit me someday!"

Twisting his body around quickly, Kakashi dropped his sword and swung a fist towards the blonde's grinning face.

He was once again shocked as the man caught his sparking fist.

"H-How?" he asked as Naruto stood completely unaffected by the shocks that should've been ravaging his body.

He watched as a red substance began to travel from Naruto's hand, up his owe; engulfing his arm.

Feeling his energy being sucked away, Kakashi quickly kicked himself away from the still smiling blonde.

"What was that?" Miho asked curiously, now enticed by the fight.

"Shhhh" her father quieted her as he waited for the two to continue.

"So you can absorb power?" Kakashi asked as his lightening returned to his arm.

"Pretty useful against element users" Naruto said, his eyes finally opening, "Really fills me with energy when I'm running low".

"I can see you're everything Lord Juro said you were. I hope you use your skill to Princess Miho safe" Kakashi said sternly as he watched the man's face turn serious.

"I was paid to protect the girl. That's what I'll do. Anyone get's in my or her way, they're dead!" Naruto said kicking his sword up, grabbing it as it threw dirt towards Kakashi, which evaporated as it touched his lightening skin.

"Good" Kakashi said holding his hand out to his sword, which suddenly flew back to his hand, covered in sparks, "Let's get this over with already".

Naruto raised a brow as the man threw his sword blade first into the dirt, leaving it sticking from the ground. He watched as Kakashi held his hand out to his side, a small mass of lightening growing in his palm.

"I hope you can absorb a lot of energy at once; otherwise you'll be fired" Kakashi said as suddenly Naruto's ears were bombarded with the sound of hundreds of birds.

Throwing both his katana into the ground like the man before him, Naruto let his grin return as he waited for Kakashi to attack.

Throwing his hand to the side of his body, Kakashi let out a battle cry as he took off towards Naruto.

"WHAT'S HE DOING?" Miho shouted in fear as Naruto stood still, not even attempting to move.

"I thought you hated the boy honey" Juro said with curiosity as he saw the ground under Kakashi's hand break as the lightening destroyed everything in its path.

She couldn't help but frown as she watched Kakashi close the distance between the two, his hand as quick as a flash.

"WHAT?" Kakashi shouted as the blond disappeared right before him. He had felt him hand come in contact with the man, only for it to suddenly leave.

As his lightening died down he slowly looked around.

"W-Where did he go" he asked quietly as he looked up at his lord who shrugged.

"HERE I AM!" a voice shouted suddenly.

Snapping his head up, Kakashi couldn't help but widen his eyes as Naruto was quickly descending on him, a mass of moving energy in his hand, directed towards Kakashi.

"S-Shit…"the white haired guard muttered before Naruto shoved the attack into his chest.

The sudden scream from Kakashi and the ground shaking both frightening and excited Juro as he grabbed his daughter protectively. The ground shook hard, rumbling all around them as Naruto floating in the air above Kakashi, the attack suspending him as he held it into his opponent's chest.

The ground broke around the wide eyed Kakashi as he was suddenly pushed into the earth, huge ridges forming across the stadium.

"Holy shit" Miho said quietly as she watched the entire ground twist and turn, the stadium itself beginning to crack.

Not wanting to kill the man, Naruto smiled as he released the attack; causing a surplus of strong wind to shoot out of his hand.

The walls began to crumble as Juro grabbed his daughter and jumped to safety; both landing safely as the arena was consumed by an even bigger cloud of dust.

Waiting patiently Juro held his daughter close, and for once; she had nothing to say. They both watched Naruto walk from the dust, rubbing his nose softly as he complained about allergies. Taking both swords from the now destroyed ground, he swung them back into their sheaths on his back.

"Kakashi" Naruto said as he turned back towards the dust cloud which was now clear. Inside Kakashi lay, a huge crater around him as his body twitched.

"Next time we spar" Naruto said, his grin now turning dangerous as he walked towards the man, "Let's say I don't hold back!"

"H-Hold back…"Kakashi shuttered before his head dropped and he passed out.

Juro watched Naruto shake his head slowly, before his eyes fell on himself and his daughter. They both waited as Naruto slowly walked towards him, his carful steps loud as he walked against the broken earth.

"So" the blonde said as he stopped a few feet away from the pair, "Am I good enough?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, few questions I know some of you have.<br>**

**1: No, ninja aren't in this universe. Although like you saw this chapter, there are certain people capable of making agreements with sages to use certain Elements; like Kakashi with lightening. **

**2:Will there be guns? No, but their will be a weapon later that elemental users use that acts like a gun/bazooka **

**3:Is Naruto godlike? Although this chapter seems like he was, no. Eventually he'll meet a challenge he'll have trouble with.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading everyone. Like always, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy. **

**Make sure to drop a review so I know what ya think! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Lazy piece of shit" Miho muttered lowly as she looked at her new bodyguard's sleeping form. After his display of power, her father had wasted no time paying the blonde. Naruto was soon moved into their family house; his room placed right next to her own. Her father did everything in his power to make the blond happy.

For the past two days Miho had dealt with more then she thought she'd ever need to.

Naruto's consistent disregard for the staff, her friends, and even herself were beginning to frustrate her more and more every day.

Just the other day her friend had come over, and it didn't take Naruto more than ten minutes before he was trying to sleep with the poor girl. Sighing, Miho shook her head, "Ami wasn't that great of a friend anyways".

Giving a growl she gave the blond a hard kick to the side, his sleeping face wincing as he curled up on the bed.

"What the fuck was that for?" the now awake Naruto asked as he held his side; a small glare pointed at the young princess.

"I told you last night you had to wake up early you idiot!" Miho said as she turned on her heel, "I have school remember? You have to come too".

"School?" the blond questioned as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eye, "What you mean school?"

"Even princess's have to go to school" Miho replied as she looked at the clock on the wall, "And if you don't get up and get ready right now, I'm gonna be late".

"B-But…" Naruto stammered as he looked at the clock too; his face giving a defeated look, "It's only 7:45!"

"Yeah dumbass" Miho said popping her head back into the room, a dangerous scowl on her delicate face, "That's school! I'm sure a moron like you wouldn't know anything about; but it starts pretty damn early!"

"Oh what'd anyone ever learn from school anyways" Naruto said sadly as he swung his legs over the bed, body cracking as he stood up, "I never went to school and I turned out great".

"You didn't go to school?" Miho said with a sarcastic look on her face as she walked back in, "What a big surprise!"

Naruto glared at the younger girl. The sword that lay next to his bed was suddenly in his hand, unsheathed and sparkling in the morning sunlight. Miho raised an eyebrow as the blond held the sword out, pointing it at her face, "Let me ask you something Miho-chan" the girl rolled her eyes at the annoying blonde's new suffix, "Do they teach you anything important at school? Like how to fight; or like…avoid pregnancy on the first date?"

Pushing the sword out of her face Miho pushed the man lightly causing his still sleepy form to fall back on the bed. "Just get ready" Miho said while once again walking out of the room, "We don't have much time".

Grumbling he slowly stood back up. Giving a small sniff to his arm pit the blond man decided he smelled exceptional. Grabbing his pants he slowly pulled them up, stopping at his groin to readjust himself. Looking over at his gear he examined his chest armor; debating whether he should take it or not.

His mind quickly thought of all the young school girls he'd soon meet today and with a perverted grin he decided against wearing his armor, instead he placed a tight fitting fish net shirt on; throwing a black sleeveless shirt on over it.

Grabbing his swords he quickly strapped them to his back in the blink of an eye, just like he'd trained himself to do.

"You ready?" Miho said as she stood in his doorway, now wearing a small pink backpack. Naruto looked up and grinned and he looked at the cute school outfit the princess was now wearing.

"My my princess-chan!" Naruto said as he gave the girl a large smile his eyes closed, her face frowning at him, "Don't you look cute!"

"Shut the hell up" Miho muttered as she began to walk away, already exhausted with the man's attitude. Naruto kept his grin as he began to follow, the door swinging shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Naruto whistled cheerfully as he followed the younger girl to school. Miho couldn't help but be pissed at how much the man's mood seemed to change. Not even minutes ago he was upset at the idea of waking up, but now he was happily trying to ignore her.<p>

"Could you just shut up?" Miho groaned as she snapped her head towards the blond, "Just for a few seconds? PLEASE!"

Naruto's mouth shut immediately as his smile disappeared.

Miho looked at the blonde curiously as he actually obeyed her for once.

For a few seconds at least…

"MIHO-CHAN" Naruto sung into the girl's ear obnoxiously as he hugged her close to himself.

She couldn't help the sad sigh that escaped her as she just kept walking, trying her best to ignore his hard chest pushed against her side.

She smiled as she saw her school in the distance; a way for her to get away from the man child for a while.

"Wow…" Naruto said pulling himself away from the girl's smaller frame, "That's one fancy ass school".

"Yup" Miho said as they made their way up a large set of concrete stairs, "Shin Palace High is where anyone who wants to be anyone goes for an education, or at least that's what I've been told. The boy's buildings are one the other part of town. That's where all future kings and lords go. This is where the future female leaders of most of the world go".

"Wait a second" Naruto said stopping the girl by placing his arm in front of her, "So you're telling me…this is an all girl's school?"

"Yeah, but don't get your hopes up" Miho stated with a smug smile, "Males aren't a loud in the school. Gotta keep the future leaders pure that is".

"W-What?" Naruto stuttered while looking back at the building, "So you guys don't get to see boys at all? What about boyfriends and shit. Every high school girl should experience a pregnancy scare at least once!"

"Whatever" Miho stated with a small blush as they made it to the school's entrance. Naruto walked alongside the redhead as she walked towards the school huge wooden doors. Giving a small knock she pulled a small card out.

"Hello Miho-san" a large man said as he opened the big door, his body towering over both Miho, and Naruto's.

"Hello Baku" Miho said as she flashed her ID to the man who nodded and moved to let the girl in.

"Holy shit you're one big motherfucker!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at the giant of a guard. Naruto was not by any means small, usually being taller than ever man he's encountered; but Baku standing at a huge seven foot four couldn't help but make the blond stare.

"Hold up" Baku said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder as he attempted to follow the redhead inside of the school, "I'm afraid this is where you stop. No men past this entrance".

Naruto gave the hand on his shoulder a questioning look as his hand slowly twitched.

"I'm afraid you're touching me" Naruto said, the silliness in his voice gone as his eyes shifted from the hand to its owner, "And I certainly didn't give you permission".

Miho quickly intervened, gently grabbing Baku's hand and removing it from the staring blonde's shoulder.

"Naruto" she said as the blond continued to stare at the now smirking Baku, "Naruto look at me!"

Slowly gaining the man's attention Miho said, "There's a bar down the street. School ends at 2:45 sharp. I'll meet you back here at that time. Okay?"

She watched his blue eyes quickly shift back towards the grinning Baku before back to her own, "Yeah…whatever".

Miho once again sighed as Naruto turned around and began walking away. She thanked whatever gods that had stopped her bodyguard. She didn't need to get kicked out right now for him starting fights; her father had enough on his plate.

She watched Baku close the door when she walked inside and quickly made her way to class, already five minutes late.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi, I'm telling you that we must be ready!" Juro said as he stared at the bedded man.<p>

After Naruto's and Kakashi's fight Juro had made sure his bodyguard was quickly brought to his own private staff of trained doctors.

"I don't think you understand Lord Juro" a busty blond woman said sternly as she watched the two men talk, "Kakashi will not be battle ready for at least another week".

"He doesn't need to be battle ready Tsunade!" Juro stated simply as he watched the woman frown, "I just need him up and about to watch the troops. He's one of the better strategic minds we have. I trust him to defend the palace in case an attack does occur".

"Alright, that's fine" Tsunade said as she shook her head slowly, "Just make sure nobody else has to do what you did to him! He almost died in that fight. Had the kid not held back, Kakashi would've died".

"Rest assured, there will be no need to further test my daughter's bodyguard. Naruto-san has proven that he can defend her better than anyone else" Juro said as he stared at the man still sprawled out on the bed.

"But will he?" Kakashi suddenly asked, his question bringing worry to the king's mind, "Nothing personal against Naruto-san or anything; but you must keep in mind he is a mercenary. They're not exactly known for their honesty or integrity. The boy has enough power to level a city to the ground; but will he stay true to his word?"

"All I can do is trust in him Kakashi…" Juro stated sadly as he looked at the ground with a solemn look on his bearded face, "I want to believe that he will protect Miho the best he can. Plus, she could use someone to talk to. After her mother's death and all the death threats I think she might be feeling a little lonely. Naruto's bright personality should be able to help her open up to people a bit more".

"Like I previously said, I hold no prejudice against him, but there's just something not right about him. When we fought I…I could almost feel something, something bad coming from the boy" Kakashi said as he rubbed his arm tiredly.

Juro chose to stay quiet, hoping to god that his daughter would remain safe, even if it cost him his own life.

* * *

><p>Miho watched the clock move slowly by, each tick taking an eternity. She was currently in advanced ancient history, a class she'd always been pretty proficient in; until Mrs. Junzo retired and was replaced by Ms. Bento.<p>

As soon as the dark skinned woman took over the class, Miho's grades had suddenly dropped very fast. Each test she took had been graded lower than the last, and she couldn't figure out why. She still studied the same as usual.

"Alright everyone" Ms. Bento said drawing everyone's attention, "Tomorrow you have a test over chapter 8, so make sure to study tonight. We don't want anyone to fail…again" Miho shrunk in her seat as Ms. Bento clearly stared at her, drawing everyone's attention to the redhead.

The bell suddenly rung and the class excitedly began to file out.

"Miss Yazuka!" Ms. Bento called as Miho stood up slowly, "Could you please stay after for a moment, I'd like to talk to you".

"Looking at the clock on the wall, Miho gulped as she saw the time, "It's already 2:45…I hope Naruto can be patient".

Watching as everyone left, Miho couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy as Ms. Bento walked to the door and shut it.

"Let's chat Miho" her teacher said turning towards her; a frown already on her face.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched the large man hold the door while countless students made their way out of the school. After a nice few hours at the bar, Naruto had sadly made his way back towards the school; only after obtaining the hostess's number of course.<p>

He was now staring a hole into the school's guard.

"Hmm…"He thought to himself as he checked the clock tower, "2:47…where the hell is Miho".

Allowing the girl one minute more, Naruto sighed and began walking towards the entrance; girl's stopping to watch the strange blond man walk towards their school.

"I thought I told you no men past this entrance!" Baku said crossing his arms as he stood in front of the shorter man. Naruto simply stared up at him and tried walking forward, only for Baku's huge arm to grab him once again.

Giving the giant a smile Naruto slowly made his way forward.

* * *

><p>"I really don't know why my grades have been slipping" Miho said desperately as she stared at Ms. Bento's angry face, "I've been studying, honestly! I thought on the last test for sure I'd at least get a B".<p>

'SLAP'

Miho gently touched her face as Ms. Bento glared at her, hand falling back to her side.

"Would you just shut the fuck up already?" Ms. Bento said as her scowl grew. In all honesty, Miho thought the woman was pretty, but with her face scrunched as it was she looked absolutely horrifying.

"M-Ms. Bento…" Miho scampered out as her hand rubbed her now red cheek.

"You don't listen, do ya?" Ms. Bento said suddenly bringing a knee into the younger girl's stomach.

Miho fell to the ground, breath now lost as she felt as if she would puke. She couldn't help herself as her eyes slowly began to water, tears threatening to fall.

"Princess Yazuka…I'm afraid I didn't keep you here to talk about grades…if anything you're probably the smartest kid in this stupid class…But I thought I'd fail ya for a little fun before actually getting rid of ya" Ms. Bento said, her voice totally different from the one Miho had grown used to.

"W-What?" Miho asked, her face turning pale as she looked up at the woman.

"That's right" Ms. Bento said slowly nodding, "I've been hired to make sure you aren't around anymore. After getting rid of your old teacher, everything else just kinda fell into plan. I was kinda worried when we heard your father hired a new bodyguard for ya, but Baku isn't gonna let anyone in the school".

Stepping on Miho's back and grinding her heel, causing her to let out a large yelp she said, "Since we have the time…I figured I'd make it a little more fun…ya know, torture ya a little bit before slicing your fucking head off. I wasn't paid to do it…just something for me".

Miho quickly flipped herself over and began to scream, making sure to kick as much as she could; only for the older woman to drop atop her, pressing Miho's arms above her head.

"Shhh…" the dark skinned woman whispered as one hand slinked to the redhead neck, giving a hard squeeze as her face contorted into a sinister smile.

Bringing their face's closer, Ms. Bento gave the girl's cheek a slow lick. Miho's eyes widened as she tried to thrash against the woman's strong hold.

She could feel her consciousness leaving as the older woman began to slowly rub their lips together, moaning as she squeezed her neck harder.

Letting out a gurgled gasp Miho's vision began to slowly fad, the woman's face becoming a blur.

"Yeah baby" Bento said lowly as she watched the younger girl's face lose color. She was slowly grinding herself against the younger girl, giving herself pleasure as the girl slowly suffocated.

"You like that?" She quietly asked she moaned lowly.

Miho squeezed her eyes shut as the woman assaulted her. She silently prayed for anything to stop the woman.

"Yeah…I do" a male voice said causing Ms. Bento's eyes to widen.

Miho felt the hand around her neck loosen its hold. Taking a large gasp of air she began to cough hard, eyes still closed.

When she felt a warm liquid splatter against her face she opened her eyes slowly and now knew she was gonna puke.

Ms. Bento still sat atop her, only now giving light grunts as something long and sharp protruded from her stomach, slowly twisting itself.

"As hot as that was" a male voice she recognized said as the sword sliced up, causing major blood lose, "I think we need to talk".

Miho could only stare in terror as the older woman's blood seeped from her body, painting her school uniform red.

She watched as Naruto lifted Ms. Bento from her body, with little to know effort.

"Aren't you attractive" Naruto said as he licked his lips, his sword suddenly pulled from the woman's body.

Miho winced when Naruto suddenly tossed the dark skinned woman across the room, her body hitting the wall with a loud smack.

"Are you okay?" he asked while looking down at her, face now completely emotionless.

Miho for once found herself at a loss for words as Naruto looked down at her. She slowly nodded her head, her hand lightly rubbing her now red neck.

Naruto walked towards the bleeding woman, kicking her over so she was facing him.

"P-Please!" She said holding up her hand in a weak plea, "D-Don't kill me! I was just doing my job. I was sent by…by lord Shiro Chinn. I-I'm sorry. I didn't even want to do it damn it! The Chinn's own me...I had no choice!"

Naruto slowly leaned down as he looked into the woman's face, hand bringing itself to her cheek almost affectionately, "I'm so sorry…I had no idea".

"P-Please…I just want to live…I'll never both either of you again" She pleaded as she felt the man's hand soothingly rub her skin. She felt his hand slowly trail down her face, sliding over her neck lightly, making small circles.

Her body tensed suddenly as he gripped her neck in an iron vice hold.

"W-What's wrong?" Naruto asked, a fake look of concern on his face as he watched the woman's eyes grow in size, her body suddenly thrashing, "Y-You don't like it…but you really seemed to be into this a moment ago…"

She felt tears enter her eyes much like Miho had as Naruto's other hand dropped the sword and went to her stomach, a finger entering her wound.

"Am I doing it wrong?" Naruto asked as his voice was now growing lower and lower, frightening not only the woman in his hold, but Miho who watched the scene in horror.

"Oh…"he said with a smile as he leaned forward, his tongue pressed against her mouth, forcing his way in. He felt her breath hitch in his mouth as he gave a hard squeeze, he neck slowly braking in his large hand.

"Now do you like it" Naruto said slowly pulling away as her face began to turn different shades, "I hope my tongue work was as good as your own".

"NARUTO, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Miho shouted suddenly, causing Naruto to turn, his hand still holding the woman who struggled.

"I have direct order's to eliminate anyone who tries to hurt you…" Naruto said giving Miho a smile before he turned back around.

"I hope you had as much fun as I did today" Naruto said as his grip softened around her neck, giving her a sense of false hope, "But now I gotta kill you…I'm just doing my job".

Ms. Bento was about to scream when Naruto's hand suddenly twisted to the side, her neck giving a sickening crack.

"Oh shit" Miho muttered as she leaned over her desk, releasing her lunch on the floor as she began to vomit.

Naruto continued to look into the eyes of his latest victim, the only sound in the room being Miho's small gasps.

Letting the woman's body fall, he picked up his sword; turning on his heel to look at the younger woman.

"Holy fuck" she muttered as she felt the blood on her clothing, her stomach churning, "You killed her….you just fucking killed her".

"She was going to kill you Miho-chan" Naruto said as he placed his sword back in its sheath, "It was either you or her. You're still here; and she's not. Anyone else that tries to hurt you will end up the same way".

Naruto picked the girl up as she began to slowly cry, the realization of what was happening slowly hitting her like a car.

Naruto grabbed the girl's things and exited the room, taking a breath of fresh air as he walked down the hall.

"Do they all have to die?" Miho asked quietly as Naruto carried her, her body stiff in his arms.

"Do you want them to keep coming after you?" Naruto asked curiously, no silliness in his voice.

The silence was the only answer he needed as he made it to the school's main hallway. He couldn't help but roll his eyes as they entered the school's main hallway, a group of girl's standing around in shock.

Not because of Naruto or Miho of course, but due to the fact that someone had thrown the school's only male staff member into a wall of lockers, his body sticking out half way.

Miho's eyes widened as she saw Baku's still body limply hanging from some lockers, half of himself hidden in a bunch of rumble from the wall.

"W-What did you do?" Miho asked now feeling fear towards the man holding her.

Naruto looked over at the man's crushed body, his face remaining passive. "He tried to stop me when I knew you were in trouble. I did what I had to, and I'll do it to anyone else who intervenes with my job".

Miho kept her eyes down as Naruto kicked open the large door, letting them out of the school. "Father…"she thought solemnly, blood seeping through her clothing, "Who the fuck did you hire to protect me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well everyone, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. <strong>  
><strong>Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Remember I am answering questions, so don't be afraid to ask.<br>****Like always, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I said I was fine" Miho said for what seemed to be the hundredth time as Tsunade examined her neck.

"B-But you could've died!" Juro said frantically while holding his daughters hand, "Thank god Naruto-san was there!"

The redhead's eyes flashed to the blonde who stood outside, trying to flirt with one of the family's maids. As she watched the woman bring a hand to the blonde's face in a quick slap her mind raced back the gore she had been forced to see earlier.

After finding the dead bodies of both the school's security head and a new teacher, Shin Palace had been closed for the next few weeks.

"Dad…" she said while grabbing her father's hand with her own, "He…He just killed her…he killed Baku too when he didn't even deserve it! We can't keep him around, he's a freaking sociopath".

"He did what I hired him to do honey" Juro said calmly while looking into his daughter's frightened eyes, "After your mother….I can't and won't lose you too. We have to accept that there are people after us…people that will stop at nothing to end mine…and more importantly your lives. Naruto-san is one of the most feared mercenaries for a reason. He's done his job so far, and in doing so I truly believe we can trust him".

Miho's eyes once again turned towards the window, watching the smiling blonde try to start a conversation with another maid passing by.

"I'm sorry you had to see what you did…but I'm not sorry you're still here. For that, I owe Naruto-san more than I could pay" her father said patting her back lightly while pulling his hand away, "Tsunade, is she alright?"

"Some small bruising on and around her neck, but other than that she'll be fine" The busty blond said while running a finger over Miho's neck, which was slowly turning a darkish color, "It'll heal quickly".

"Thank the gods" Juro said with a smile as he walked towards the window, watching Naruto pull one of his maids close to himself, her face holding a blush while the man himself grinned, "He certainly is full of life" turning towards Miho, "No?"

"With how much he fucking eats and sleeps he better be" Miho said quietly while Tsunade sent her a glare at the curse.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked while curiously looking at the small redhead.

"W-What?" Miho said nervously as she jumped up from the bed she sat on, "Nothing Tsunade-san! Just talking to myself".

Giving the younger woman a smile, Tsunade nodded before turning to her father, "Juro…I would like to examine this Naruto character. I wanna see what sage he may have made a contact with to be able to absorb Kakashi's lightning. Even I've never heard of such a power".

Juro touched a seal on his arm, calling the bodyguard to him. Within seconds the window was opened and Naruto jumped in, a red hand print across his smiling face.

"Yo chief" he said while giving the king a fake salute, turning towards the frowning Miho, "Little chief".

"Naruto-san" Juro said with a chuckle while his daughter looked away from the younger man, "I'd like you to meet Tsunade-san. She's our top medic and a personal friend. She's been working for the family for so many years she's practically a Yazuka!"

Naruto's eyes fell onto the blonde doctor who now sat on a small stool. She had a very pretty face, at least in Naruto's eyes; but it did nothing to stop his gaze from falling on her chest. He made note that the rest of her body was very curvy.

Noticing where the younger man's gaze fell, Juro couldn't help but chuckle as Tsunade's face fell into a scowl.

Standing up, the tall woman pushed her coat over her chest, cutting the others blonde's gaze.

"My eyes are up here boy!" Tsunade sneered while glaring at the man.

Sighing as the woman covered the best pair of tits he'd ever seen, Naruto replied, "I know. You're eyes are plenty good looking, but it's not every day you see a pair of knockers that amazing!"

"N-Naruto-san!" Juro interrupted, hoping to stall Tsunade's wrath. The woman was an amazing medic, but an even better fighter, "Tsunade-san would like to give you an examination. Not that anything is wrong, but just to make sure you're healthy".

"Alright boss" Naruto nodded as he sat atop the small bed. Tsunade sighed as she walked towards the infuriating blonde who simply gave her his own foxy grin.

"Take off your shirt" Tsunade said while looking at the man, her face neutral.

"Gezz baby, buy me dinner first" Naruto whined playfully while slowly pulling up his shirt, winking at Tsunade while his chest was exposed.

Rolling her eyes, Tsunade knelled down; examining the man's chest.

Miho couldn't help but slowly bite her lip as she watched Naruto drop his shirt next to the bed, smiling as Tsunade looked him over. The redhead's eyes too were looking over the man's chest, only she was looking for seals or contracts.

Seeing the many scars that littered his chest reminded her just what the man was, a killing machine simply protecting her for money. The thought didn't stop her eyes as they washed over the man's hard chest, lingering over his abdomen that was littered with muscle.

Juro couldn't help but notice his daughter's hard stare and abruptly stood in front of her gaze. Miho might be growing up, but he was going to sit and watch his daughter ogle a man.

"Where the hell is it?" Tsunade asked quietly while running a hand over his skin, turning to look at his back hoping to find what she was looking for.

"It's in my pants babe…why don't you pull it out and play with it a little" Naruto smirked while watching the woman who was kneeling in front of him.

"Shut up moron" Tsunade said abruptly standing up, closing the man's legs as she did. Frowning sternly she asked, "Your fight with Kakashi…you absorbed his lightening if what I've heard is correct. How? Unless you have it on your ass, there appears to be no contract on your body. Hell, even if there was; what kind of power allows you to just absorb someone's element?"

"Aww…that's why you got me half naked?" Naruto said sadly while his head dropped, "And here I thought I was about to get lucky".

"Just tell us where it is" Tsunade said folding her arms across her chest.

"Ask him" Naruto pointing to Juro who gave a confused look, "You know as well as I do you dug up as much dirt on me as you possibly could. You've read the rumors and stories told about me. Don't tell me you haven't heard the best one!"

Juro seemed to think for a moment before he said, "B-But that's just a rumor…impossible".

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man.

"So it's true…" Juro said while his gaze fell to the ground, "That would explain the red substance that absorbed Kakashi's lightning".

"So you have no contracts?" Tsunade asked now curious as her king seemed to be deep in thought.

Naruto shook his head while he placed a hand over his stomach, lightly brushing over his tanned skin. Miho and Tsunade both watched curiously as a black swirl appeared, twisting around Naruto's belly button.

"What is that?" Tsunade asked while looking the strange black marking.

"It's a demon seal" Juro said while walking forward, "It appears the reports on you weren't lying. You beat a demon in combat?"

Tsunade's eyes shot up the blonde's face as his grin returned, "I don't know about that…I mean; she really underestimated me, so I kinda had an advantage".

"You…defeated the Red Lady?" Tsunade asked while looking back at the seal, this time now in fear.

"Red Lady…" Naruto asked curiously before recognition hit, "Oh…you mean the Nine Tails. Yeah, I took her down; but it wasn't easy. She certainly left a few marks" Naruto finished while motioning towards the many scars that marked his body.

"You killed one of the legendary nine…." Miho spook, her voice coming out in a small whisper, Naruto's head slowly turning towards her.

"Hell no" he said while giving the girl a smile, "Nobody can kill a demon, trust me…I tried. After winning our little battle she agreed to bond with me. Now we're linked. It's really confusing honestly."

"So you can call upon her power whenever you wish?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto's eyes lingered on Miho's as he slowly nodded, "Yeah…but sometimes she can be a little cranky".

Quick as lightning Tsunade hand snatched a knife from the table besides the bed, holding it to Naruto's neck; drawing a small amount of blood.

"T-Tsunade!" Juro roared while he watched the woman hold Naruto's head still while holding the knife against him.

"Find another guard for Miho" Tsunade said dangerously while looking into Naruto's bright eyes, which showed only excitement, "I know you paid this guy a lot of money…but no one with this much power can be trusted! You both heard it yourself; he's linked with a fucking demon. Those disgusting creatures of killed hundreds of thousands".

"Disgusting?" Naruto said with a smile, "Lady, I don't know if you've ever seen Kurama….but she's fucking gorgeous….easily the hottest babe I had the pleasure of fucking" Naruto slowly turned his head, the sharp blade cutting his neck deeper as he looked over at Miho, "You know…if you didn't wear your hair in that pony tail, you'd look pretty close to her….well maybe if your tits were a bit bigger".

Miho blushed as her father said, "Tsunade, Naruto-san has already proven he's here for one reason, to protect Miho. I could care less what his past is or who he's affiliated with".

Glaring at the man's face, Tsunade lowered the knife slowly.

Everyone watched as the cut on his neck quickly healed, not even leaving a scar.

"Well" Naruto said slowly standing up, his body towering over the scowling Tsunade's, "I guess this was all fun….how bout next time we skip all the chatter and just get to the kinky shit".

"Good bye Lord Juro and Princess Miho" Tsunade said angrily while walking towards the exit. Naruto's eyes fell to the woman's large rear, ignoring the hate she was giving him.

"Oh my…" Juro said while looking back at the blond man who was now grabbing his shirt, smile still adorning his whiskered face.

* * *

><p>Miho examined her neck, little hands rubbing over the dark skin. "Man…." She said lowly while stretching her skin, "Certainly not gonna get a boyfriend looking like I get choked at home".<p>

"Not like anyone's gonna date ya anyone" Naruto's playful voice said, filling the room with noise.

"Shut up dumbass" Miho countered, pulling out a jacket, hoping it would hide the bruises.

"How you gonna get a boyfriend when you're always cursing and shit?" Naruto asked as he began to eat the fresh bowl of noodles in hand while he examined the girl.

"Coming from you" Miho said questioningly as she shook her head, "What would you know about relationships anyway? I don't mean sex you idiot. I mean an actual connection with someone. Not sleeping with em and leaving".

"Hey now" Naruto said with a fake serious voice, pointing his chop sticks at the girl, "Sex is amazing. Don't down play it like that".

Miho simply shook her head as Naruto went back to eating, "Plus…it doesn't help I'm a Princess to the Yazuka family".

Mouth full of noodles Naruto raised a brow, "Why?"

"Guys find it intimating I guess….I have plenty of time, but I'd like to at least have one boy friend before I get out of school" Miho replied, muttering the last bit.

"Wait" Naruto said while swallowing his food, "You've never had a boyfriend? That's fucking hilarious! Man, when I said you'd end up alone; you must've hated me!"

Naruto fell back suddenly when a large clock hit him square in the forehead, "SHUT UP YOU STUPID JERK!"

Miho huffed as she watched Naruto begin to once again slurp his noodles, which had somehow not spilled when he'd fallen.

"Well can I at least ask why you want a boyfriend so bad?" Naruto as while sitting back in the chair.

"Like I said, what's it matter to you?" Miho asked now angry that she'd let the annoying man get under her skin.

"I don't know" Naruto said ignoring the girl's glare, "I guess I just wanna look out for ya. I am supposed to be your bodyguard Miho-chan!"

"Whatever" Miho said while throwing the jacket to the side of her mirror, "It just gets old. All my friends have boyfriends, and shit; but not me. Every guy I've ever liked wouldn't even look at me! Do you have any idea what it's like to like people and for them to just ignore you?"

She looked at Naruto's face, surprised by the neutral look he had. It was strange seeing the man without a smile.

She watched as he peeked a look towards the mirror, noticing her staring at him.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Naruto scoffed as his grin returned, thumb pointing towards himself, "Look at me? I'm fucking great. You think any girl would turn this down? Hell to the no!"

"I've literally watched at least seven of our maids turn you down" Miho groaned out a she watched the man begin to chook on his noodles.

Miho just sat down on her bed, arms falling on her chest as she looked at her ceiling, "It'll be great. Someday I'll find someone who can sweep me off my feet and protect me!"

"One" Naruto as he now stood in front of the girl; a single finger felt, "I already swept you off your feet when I brought you home! Two, if you're little boyfriend is gonna protect ya, then hurry up and find his ass. I like to travel too much to be stuck like this".

"Shut up" she said as Naruto stared down at her, "Why are you in here anyways?"

"What else do I have to do?" Naruto asked while shrugging his shoulders, "I'd go get drunk, but then I'd probably end up tired all day tomorrow…not that you gotta wake me up for school for a little while" he lightly tapped the girl as he sung, "You can thank me by the way!"

"Oh yeah, thanks!" Miho rolled her eyes, "You killed an innocent man and got my school closed down. Thanks a bunch. By the way, I don't know why you drink all the time, but it won't help any pain!"

Naruto's grin once again dropped as he looked at the girl curiously, "What are you talking about?"

"People don't just go out and drink all the time. You probably have something you're trying to run from" Miho said with a click of the tongue, grinning much like the blond when she noticed he frowned, "It won't help. No matter how much you drink; you gotta face whatever you're running from eventually".

"Oh what the fuck ever" Naruto said while standing up, giving the smirking girl a dirty look, "What the fuck would you know. You're like twelve fucking years old; and by the way, I don't drink to run from some pain that doesn't exist. I drink because it makes girls like you easier to look at!"

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself Naruto" Miho said actually referring to the blond by his name. She watched him sit back across the room in his chair.

"Did I upset you?" Miho asked with a small smile while twiddling her small finger along her bed.

"You're wrong" the man simply said as he watched her sprawl herself across the bed.

"I don't think so whiskers" Miho muttered watching Naruto shake his head.

"Yeah whatever" Naruto said while picking his noodles up, "You're a spoiled brat who doesn't know shit. Life's gonna hit you hard when your daddy dies and you realize your all alone, especially since you still won't have a boyfriend".

Naruto knew what was coming before the girl even jumped from her bed.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Miho yelled as she tackled the man, hitting him on his chest with as much force as she could muster.

Naruto couldn't help the grin that came to his face as he caught the girl's small wrists. Her red face huffed with anger as she stared down at the man, glaring as hard as she possibly could.

His eyes left he gaze as he slowly looked down, watching her straddle him. With a foxy smile Naruto turned his eyes back towards Miho's.

"All you had to do was ask" Naruto whispered pulling the girl down slightly, her small body lying against him.

"What the hell" Miho thought as her face turned even redder, now from embarrassment.

She felt something hard and long begin to rub against her crotch. She froze as she looked into the blonde's eyes, his grin turning into a smile she hadn't seen on the blond.

As the object began to grind against her harder she let out a low moan as felt her body shake.

With her eyes threatening to squeeze shut from pleasure, she slowly looked under herself and almost shouted at what she was seeing.

"You like what you see Princess?" the man's now husky voice asked quietly, causing the girl's mind to race. She was too shocked to move as she watched Naruto slowly grind what she assumed to be his penis against her.

"Holy shit" she thought to herself as he began to move faster, pushing his cock harder into her groin.

"S-Stop" she mewled out quietly; not even attempting to remove herself from the blond.

"Are you sure you want me to Miho-chan?" Naruto said bring himself up to her, whispering in her ear, "I can feel something wet soaking through my pants already. Do you want me to stop?"

"YES" Miho's mind screamed quickly, only for her body to stay put, quickly bouncing as Naruto thrust up.

"PRINCESS MIHO!" A voice rang from the hall, drawing the attention of Miho; and forcing Naruto to stop his hips, "YOUR FATHER IS CALLING FOR YOU!"

"Y-YES!" Miho stuttered out quickly, pulling herself from Naruto's now weak grip. Naruto watched as the redhead shuffled towards her bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it behind her.

He slowly rose from his position, reaching down to fix the large erection that threatened to rip his pants.

With a smile he rubbed his hand against the large wet spot that was left from the younger girl.

"I guess I'll meet you down stairs Miho-chan" Naruto said, now feeling triumph over the usual smart mouth girl.

Inside the bathroom, Miho leaned against the door; breathing heavy as she felt her legs shake.

"That fucking pervert" she weakly said while slipping her pants and underwear off,

"Shithead" she muttered with a blush while holding up the small pink cloths that were her panties. The crotch of the cloth was completely drenched.

As she went to change she promised to beat the blond senseless, not knowing whether for the grinding; or the way he abruptly stopped.

**Thanks for reading guys!  
>Also, I know I stated this wasn't a full smut story, and it isn't.<br>PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THE STORY!**

**Thanks again**


	5. Chapter 5

_A few months later_

* * *

><p>"Dad, this is the worst idea you've ever had" Miho said while following her father down the long halls of their home, "Hell, worse than hiring that blond moron!"<p>

"HEY!" Naruto shouted as he followed the two, now pouting as he watched Miho just shake her head.

"Nerveless Miho" Juro stated calmly while opening a large set of doors, beckoning to two random guards, "We have to at least try to make peace. If there's any chance that the Chinn family wants to settle our disputes then so be it".

"It's a trap though!" Miho said desperately while her father walked into his room, butlers moving to remove his dress clothing, "You know it as well as I do. Hell, I've had like ten assassination attacks on me already! If Naruto hadn't been there, I'd be fucking worse than dead".

"Language Miho" Juro said while giving his daughter a stern look. He began to reach into a large chest on the ground, pulling out an armored vest and leggings.

"We have to go baby…trust me, I don't want you there, but King Chinn requested both the current and future leaders of the Yazuka. We'll have plenty of guards. Let's just hope peace is on the Chinn's mind" Juro said, finishing his armors, quickly covering it with a kimono, "Now go get dressed, as nice as you can if you would".

Giving a frustrated groan Miho turned, looking at Naruto who had his eyes ogling one of the many maids. She wanted to ask the blond to talk to her father. The man was stupid for sure, but at least knew how other crazy people thought.

"Fuck it" she muttered while walking past the man.

"Naruto-san!" Juro called while his room began to fill with his own personal guards, Kakashi leading the group.

"Huh" the man said suddenly, the maid he was trying to talk with began to giggle.

"You've done a fine job protecting my daughter thus far, and I have no doubt you will continue to do so" Juro said, giving a smile as Naruto gave a cocky grin, waving his hand lazily, "But please…No matter what happens…make sure she comes home today. I have no doubt that the Chinn have something cooked up. No matter what happens to I, or any of my guards; get Miho away".

"Yeah, yeah Juro" Naruto said with a smirk as he looked at the king, "I'll make sure she's fine. Come on now, there's no need to worry. You hired the best; remember".

"Please be serious Naruto-san..." Juro asked with as much need as he could muster.

Giving the man an emotionless stare, Naruto simply nodded.

"Good!" Juro said, bearded smile returning as he finished his dress, "We've prepared a kimono in your quarters. We'll be leaving within the next hour. Stay by Miho's side at all times".

Naruto gave a mocking salute as he exited the room.

* * *

><p>"Man fuck this" Naruto muttered to himself angrily while he walked down the hall, "What's that guy think I am!"<p>

True to his word, Naruto would protect the girl, no matter the cost. He was just getting tired of being told what to do.

"I almost hope something happens" Naruto said while turning a corner, "Then I could just wipe the stupid fucking Chinn off the planet and be done with this".

Although Juro had paid a lot of money, Naruto soon found himself becoming bored with the kingdom. He actually couldn't wait for Juro to die, or for the Chinn to stop their shit. Whichever came first didn't bother the blond.

He shuttered as he thought about the red haired girl he was currently responsible for. She was rude, loud, and probably a future lesbian. Naruto scratched his head with smile, hell he was all those things too. None of that had really bothered Naruto though; he just hated the fact that he had to practically do everything with her.

Hell, he had to wait outside of the bathroom while the girl showered. Sure, he had gotten some good opportunities to sneak a peek; and he had; but it still didn't change how much he hated it.

"When I was her age I was killing murderers for cash" Naruto said as he finally entered his room, right next to Miho's. Her door was closed, which meant she was probably changing.

Grinning to himself Naruto began to tiptoe towards the door; hands rubbing together almost evilly. Using his advanced hearing he listened to small girl quietly walk around her bed, dropping something on the floor.

"Hopefully her fucking cloths" Naruto drooled as his hand grabbed the small knob on the door.

Sure, Naruto could take poor Miho any time of the day, but where was the fun in that. In fact; if there was one thing Naruto refused to laugh at: it was rape. Just the thought made his blood boil. He slowly turned the knob, careful not to make any noise.

Sure Naruto wouldn't force himself on anyone, but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun; which he found himself doing a lot of at the expense of Miho.

Slowly taking a peek inside the large almost entirely pink room, Naruto grinned as he saw Miho's naked back facing to him.

The girl wore nothing more than a pair of small white striped panties; almost making the blond laugh.

He remembered the time he had dry humped the girl, mostly just for a good laugh. In all honesty, seeing the girl moan and feeling her damn near wet herself had gotten the blond hard; but not enough for him to actually try anything. She had actually refused to acknowledge him for almost a whole week, the only indication that she knew he was around was the blush that she wore.

He chuckled lowly as he remembered teasing her about it, only for her to smack him.

He watched in interest as she stretched, small arms raising themselves above her head. He'd be a fool to honestly think the girl was unattractive, even though he told her she wasn't all the time. Her pale completion and red hair made her a decent ten in his books; he just knew that if he went around fucking a princess trouble might arise. That and the stubborn girl was actually strong willed.

He felt something prick his back hard, and with quick reflexes brought a small knife to his attacker's neck, only to pale at who it was.

"S-Sakura...when did you get here?" Naruto asked quietly, hoping the redhead inside wouldn't hear.

Smacking the knife away from her neck, the woman glared up at the taller man, "You idiot! What are you doing staring into lady Miho's room?"

Naruto sighed as the woman looked at him, clearly pissed; as usual. Naruto had met the woman a couple weeks ago. She was Miho's private tutor and more importantly, a pain in the blonde's ass. No matter what he was doing, the pink haired woman always somehow found him, and beat him senseless.

"I can take a lot…but damn she can throw a punch" Naruto thought to himself as he remembered when they'd first met. She'd seemed very nice at first, and not too bad looking. As soon as Naruto had mentioned how he could tutor her in the art of bed laying she had punched him so hard he actually went through a wall. Turns out the woman had a contact with an earth element and could absorb energy from the ground to use as strength.

Ever since then, Sakura had been fucking his life up. Every time he'd been caught peeking on a girl, Sakura was there. Every time he was caught drinking on the job, Sakura was there. Every time he was found in the laundry room with a panting maid, Sakura was there.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto?" Sakura once again said, this time louder and causing Naruto to scrabble; trying to close the door.

"Please be quiet Sakura!" Naruto said with a finger to his mouth.

Noticing the way the man was trying to block the door Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What're you doing to Princess Miho's room?" Sakura asked, watched the man twitch and rub the back of his head.

"Nothing Sakura" Naruto said placing a hand on the shorter woman's shoulder, pushing her along with him, "How bout we go get something eat before we all leave? The cooks here are fan-fucking-tastic!"

Grabbing the blond man's hand with the strongest grip she could muster, Sakura gave a smile and replied, "Sure…right after I check on Miho!"

Naruto winced as the woman grabbed his hand, feeling his bones cracking under her hold. He almost thought about killing her as she kicked the door open, a frown appearing on his face.

_A few minutes before_

* * *

><p>Miho sighed heavily as she walked into her room, closing the door behind her. Pulling on the knob; she made sure it was shut, just to make sure Naruto wouldn't be making an entrance. She'd lock the thing if her father would allow her to actually have a lock in her room. With the blond running around, she sometimes felt like she really needed one.<p>

"What the fuck is he thinking…?" Miho said while she began to undress, letting her cloths slowly fall to the floor.

She was hoping Naruto would at least try to talk her father out of this absurd idea, but of course the one time she needs him to be loud; he's fucking too busy.

She felt her hands clench her shirt tight as she removed it from her body. "Stupid fucking fox" Miho muttered while throwing her shirt to the ground, kicking it away from herself.

Looking into the mirror she gave her image a frown.

"I don't know what's worse. That idiot, or my fucking hormones" Miho said lowly while her hands went to unclasp her bra. Letting it fall to the ground, the red head gave a sigh of relief.

Grabbing her breast she gave a groan, "WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU BASTARDS GROW?" As much as she knew how pointless it was to actually get angry, it still didn't stop her. With Naruto always teasing her, she was beginning to lose hope. Most, if not all her friends were at least starting to develop in the chest; all except her.

Giving a pout to her image she gave another sigh. Rolling her eyes, she turned to the side; eyes turning towards her bottom.

Giving a small smile, she wiggled her panty clad ass; watching it give a jiggle.

"I may now have Tsunade's chest, but at least I can fall back on you" Miho said happily while turning back around.

Bending over she ripped the socks from her feet, throwing them into the pile of her now discarded clothing.

She stood with a moan, lifting her lithe arms above her head, stretching as far as she could. Heading towards her closet, she pulled out the nicest kimono she could find.

Throwing the dress on her bed she made her way back in front of the mirror, now leaning in. "Shit" she said a loud, "Is that a fucking zit?"

Princess she may be, Miho was still highly worried over her appearance. "Great, another thing he can make fun of me about" Miho stated while trying to rub the small blemish away.

Why she cared about Naruto so much, she still didn't know. She did know that when he'd go off on her, or make fun of her; it actually did hurt, even if she wouldn't show it. "Like I said…fuck hormones" Miho thought to herself while standing up straight, her mind now thinking of the blond bodyguard.

She hated the fact that she was letting the moron worry her so much. She hated the fact that she was actually starting to care for the idiot. She hated the fact that when Naruto joked about her appearance she couldn't help but take it serious, and try to fix it.

She hated many things about him…too many to say really, but she absolutely loathed the fact that he had almost performed a sexual act with her. Sure, at the time; she was quiet, and let the blond man move his groin against her own, enjoying the feeling of his body under hers. His hard and rough hands holding her while he slowly moved himself along her; the serious, yet excited look on his face that was a complete opposite of her blushing, almost too agonizing look. She remembered the soft moans she let out while Naruto huskily whispered in her hear.

Feeling her panties begin to suffer the fate of the panties she wore that day, Miho shook her head and stop imagining how the blond would look on her bed right now.

"I fucking hate him so much" Miho said aloud while crossing her arms, breasts smashing together. "No you don't" she thought which made her angrier.

Okay, so Miho couldn't exactly put her feelings for the man in a category. All she knew if that she hated how stupid he was but found herself almost jealous when he tried to flirt with one of the many maids at the kingdom, or girls in her class.

She was so angry when Naruto had actually been let into her class, staying in the back of course. It took a lot of convincing and some money from her father, but the headmaster finally allowed a male into the school.

As soon as the tall blond man walked into the room, attention quickly left the teacher and directed it's self onto him.

Miho couldn't fathom why so many girls in the school were drawn to the man. She couldn't understand why they liked him. She still couldn't figure out why she did. He was a loud, perverted, mean, arrogant, killing machine.

That was another thing that had changed since Naruto had killed Ms. Bento. Miho had come up with a deal that Naruto couldn't refuse; literally. Miho wouldn't allow him to say no.

Under no circumstances at all, was Naruto allowed to kill, maim, or hurt anyone that was not directly and purposely trying to hurt Miho. To make sure he would listen, Miho had them go to a contact specialist who had given them a contract that forced the two together while Naruto worked under the Yazuka name. It took a lot of convincing, but Naruto had finally agreed.

The contract had in simple terms turned Naruto into Miho's lap dog. At anytime she could call him if she was in need, even if she really wasn't.

Although the man had regretted it, Miho couldn't help but giggle at the thought. Just the other day she had forced the man to go shopping with her. He couldn't escape without the contract activating and alerting the princess, who would simply summon him back.

He'd run many times, but the contract always worked; and would until he was done being her bodyguard.

It seemed to be a great investment too. Naruto had almost killed a young boy who tried touching his sword. Miho, after making Naruto sit on the ground; had apologized and sent the boy on his way.

She still didn't understand what exactly made him do what she wanted, but she didn't question it.

"He's like the stupidest pet you could never want" Miho giggled as she imagined the killing machine in a small collar.

She almost blushed at the thought when suddenly her door was thrown open with a great force.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Sakura screamed as she stomped into the room, Miho's face burning as she quickly covered her body.

"Calm down Sakura" Naruto said as he stumbled behind her, hand crushed in her iron grip. Miho's eyes widened further as the blonde kneeled beside the pink haired woman, his hand clearly broken.

"YOU WERE PEAKING ON PRINCESS MIHO YOU MORON" Sakura screamed in his ear before letting go of his hand, only to raise a foot up to smash his head.

"Hm…pink panties…" Naruto thought as the woman's foot connected with the back of his head, sending his face slamming into the floor.

"Princess" Sakura stated while bowing next to the now crumbled form of Naruto, "Forgive me for barging in. I found this pervert" giving the blond man another kick to his side, "ogling you outside of your door".

"It's a compliment" Naruto wheezed out while holding his head and side, slowly rocking back and forth.

"SHUT UP" Sakura said kicking him once again.

Naruto quickly caught the foot, and with a now angered growl flipped the pink haired girl over.

"Hey!" Sakura said while looking up at Naruto, who was slowly making his way up.

"Miho-chan" Naruto started, his anger now replaced with his sloppy grin, "I don't know what pinkie here was telling ya, but I wasn't peeking on ya. That wouldn't be ethical at all. I was just keeping my eye on ya….for your own safety of course".

Miho rolled her eyes as the man held a thumb up and grinned her way. "Oh really?" Miho said while staring at the blonde's face, almost blushing from the idea he was peeking on her, "Then what the fuck is that?"

Both Naruto's and Sakura's eyes were drawn down to where the younger girl was pointing.

"Haha" Naruto laughed as he became aware of the current situation.

"YOU NO GOOD ASSHOLE!" Sakura said jumping up, bringing her fist around with as much force as she could.

Miho watched Naruto fly through her wall, leaving a giant hole. She probably should've been angrier, but sadly she was getting used to the man's antics.

"Gezz…" Sakura huffed while letting her arm fall next to her, face as pink as Miho's, "This guy's one of a fucking kind".

Looking into the hole; which ironically led to Naruto's room, Miho shook her head at the now passed out man, the large tent in his pants still visible.

"I guess I should get someone to fix that hole" Sakura said whist shaking her head, "Once again, forgive me Princess".

The girl paid no mind as Sakura left, her eyes staying on the man before her.

_A while later_

* * *

><p>"Man!" Naruto groaned loudly while he stretched his arms above his head, "Feels like I slept for days!"<p>

Miho simply shook her head as she looked at her father and Kakashi who were talking about what they were gonna do.

The four rode in a double cab buggy pulled by six horses. If anyone saw them, then they'd also see the large convoy that followed behind them.

Miho was impressed that her father had allowed not only herself and Naruto, but also one hundred men to come with him.

"Naruto-san" Kakashi said suddenly, his voice snapping the stretching blonde out of his day dreaming, "I will accommodate Juro-san for as long as need be. If he or I fall, then you and princess immediately fall back and make your way back to the kingdom".

"Alright…that sounds fine and what not but uh…." Naruto said while shooting the small redhead a quick glance, "I get you guys are worried about the Chinn trying to attack and what not but…what if I just took em all out?"

"What are you saying Naruto-san?" Juro asked; a single eye brow rose.

Smirking at the man Naruto raised the arm of his kimono and showed him the contract Miho had made with him, "Well…if anything goes bad, aka the Chinn decide to attack or some stupid shit" he nodded towards Miho who was now listening, "Princess chibi here gives the order and lets me do what I do best".

"Are you suggesting that we allow you to destroy the entire Chinn kingdom?" Kakashi asked, almost surprised by the younger man.

"When you say it like that it sounds bad" Naruto chuckled while he cracked his neck, "I'm just saying…if need be, let me do what I gotta do, and then no more Chinn kingdom. You guys won't have to worry anymore, and I'll get to go back to my travels…but only if they attack first!"

"I've already thought of this Naruto-san" Juro said grimly while looking out one of the windows of the buggy; a large castle coming into view, "To be honest…there's nothing more I want then to just be done with this. Even if you took down the Chinn kingdom then all their allies, all their friends; would become my enemies, which is why I'm trying to settle this civilly. Yazuka are very powerful, but not even we can stand to be at war with more than one kingdom".

Crossing his arms, Naruto huffed, "Then just let me destroy all the other kingdoms…"

Miho watched the man look outside the window to examining the castle. Her father and Kakashi went back to talking about possible escape routes and other things.

When the buggy came to a complete stop, Juro and Kakashi exited first.

Naruto was about to get up when Miho suddenly pinched his side, earning a soft groan.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto asked while rubbing the now sore spot.

"That's for calling me Chibi Princess you goof" Miho said before standing up and exiting the buggy.

"What should I call you then? Tiny tits?" Naruto asked before following.

After being brought into the castle, everyone was quickly searched for weapons.

After a quick argument between Naruto at the Chinn guards, they were allowed in.

"Really?" Miho asked while staring at the man as he fixed his kimono, "Did you really need to cause that big of a ruckus?"

"Listen here Princess" Naruto said with his grin reappearing, "I don't tell you what color panties to wear, so don't tell me what to do with my weapons".

"MORON" she said activating the contract on her shoulder, sending pain into Naruto. Although she knew he felt it, she became more frustrated when his face held its grin.

"Gezz Miho-chan…if you're into kinky shit just tell me" Naruto said, hiding the fact that his arm was currently on fire.

Neither he nor Kakashi were allowed to bring their weapons in with them. Both silently nodding to each other that if anything happened, they'd retrieve their swords no matter the cost.

"I thought you were the best mercenary in the world?" Miho teased lightly while walking next to Naruto, "Can't you fight with your hands?"

"Of course I can Miho-chan!" Naruto loudly exclaimed as the party walked into a large room, "But those swords are more expensive than this whole kingdom!"

"I highly doubt that…" A loud voice roared drawing their attention.

Across the room sat a single man. He was fairly short compared to Naruto, and a little pudgy. When he stood to beckon them closer everyone noticed his very pale complexion. The man's dark brown hair was slicked back, tied behind his head in a ponytail.

"Lord Chinn" Juro suddenly said while Kakashi and Miho bowed.

"Please…call me Doko" the man said, his eyes examining the blond man who stood next to the Yazuka princess.

"Idiot" Miho whispered as she looked up at Naruto who was examining the Chinn king, "Bow!"

Naruto was about to question it when Miho activated her contract and he was suddenly bowing.

"Fuck this stupid thing" Naruto muttered while looking at the smirking Miho who stuck a tongue out at him.

"Allow me to introduce my daughter Miho" Juro said bringing his daughter up, "Future ruler of the Yazuka kingdom".

"Oh Juro…how could I not know who she is?" Doko said while waving his hand nonchalantly towards the Yakuza king, "With how much you claim to have the most beautiful daughter, who wouldn't know she was yours".

Miho blushed as she looked at her laughing father who rubbed the back of his head.

"I must say" Doko said while walking forward, "You have not been lying".

Miho's eyes were drawn back to the man who made his way towards them.

"Yes…" Juro said as he subconsciously pushed his daughter behind him, "She appreciates your compliment".

"Guy must be blind" Naruto chuckled to himself as Miho looked over at him, fuming.

Bringing her foot up, she stomped down on Naruto's causing his eyes to pop out as he began to dance around on one foot.

"And you must be?" Doko said stopping at the dancing blond man who looked like a buffoon.

"Forgive me Doko-san!" Juro quickly interrupted as Naruto stopped hopping, "He is my daughter's body guard, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"So you're Naruto Uzumaki?" Doko said stepping up the taller body guard, almost sizing him up, "I've heard many things about you. Most of my men fear you. It's a shame…I thought you'd be more impressive".

Miho quickly activated the seal on Naruto, causing him not to respond as his teeth began to grind.

"Please take a seat everyone" Doko announced while stepping towards the large table, "More quests will be arriving soon".

The group made their way towards the table, Naruto sitting next to Miho, who sat next to Juro who sat next to Kakashi.

"I am very sorry about taking your guards weapons Juro" Doko said while sitting at the head of the table, "Just a safety measure…"

"Tis no problem at all Doko-san" Juro said, his smile returning as he patted Miho on the leg, "I trust we will not need them".

Giving the other king a smug smile; Doko replied, "Let's hope not".

Everyone's attention was quickly drawn to the only blonde in the room as he muttered something lowly.

"You moron" Miho whispered with wide eyes while looking at him, "Just be quiet….please!"

"What was that Uzumaki-san?" Doko asked, his smug smile still present as he looked at Naruto.

Not bringing his gaze from the table Naruto shook Miho's hand off his shoulder and said, "Instead of acting smug about taking my weapons you should be careful. I don't need my swords to tear this place apart. Also…you should treat Juro with at least some respect…considering he's the only reason I haven't done anything to this place yet".

Giving Naruto a fake shocked look, Doko looked at the now sweating Juro and replied, "My apologies Juro-san. I had no idea you were protecting me from such a horrid beast!"

A soon as the word beast was muttered Naruto's entire body tensed and his now electric blue eyes turned towards the Chinn king.

"I-It's nothing Doko-san" Juro said fearing Naruto would attack at any moment, "Don't be bothered at all. Who would want to destroy such a lovely kingdom?"

"Calm down Naruto" Miho whispered so just the blond would hear. She herself was frightened by the look he was giving the man, and was praying that he didn't at on impulse.

"Sorry we're late" a low voice said bringing everyone's except Naruto's attention towards the door of the large room.

In walked a man, appearing to be a few years older than Miho. His dark eyes scanned the room as he slowly walked towards the group.

"Damn…" Miho thought to herself as the man sat down at the table, "He's one gorgeous man…"

The man had pitch black hair, styled a bit odd; but it complimented his pale tone very well. HE wore a tight long sleeved shirt that clung to his small frame. Unlike Naruto, who could be called masculine, this man had a very small, but fit frame. He stood at about 5'11, an average height for a man.

"Ah" Doko said while gesturing towards the man, "Everyone; this is Sasuke Uchiha. My personal bodyguard; he's quite the fighter for someone his age. He also handles communication with other kingdoms".

Miho couldn't help but blush as she noticed the dark haired man's intense stare pointed at her.

Naruto finally settled away from the king as some maids began to bring food to the table. He turned his attention towards the king's guard and raised an eyebrow when he noticed he was too being watched.

"Kid kinda looks familiar…" Naruto thought to himself as he looked into Sasuke's cold black eyes, "I know I've seen that stare before..." He watched as the guard motioned towards the door and nodded.

"Don't smell any poison…" Naruto muttered as he looked at the vast amounts of food laid before him. With a shrug he smiled and began to eat.

"Well I can see he sure can put away some food" Doko laughed as Naruto began to make his way through the table.

"Yeah…" Juro said while he marveled once again at the tacky bodyguard who quickly scarfed down plate after plate.

"Can't you act proper just this one time?" Miho said smacking the man upside the back of his head while she frowned at him.

"Ouch" Naruto said grabbing the back of his head while looking at the girl with a hurt look, "But it's actually really good Miho-chan!"

"You moron" Miho said grabbing her napkin, slowly bringing it towards the man's mouth. Wiping some food away from his face she said, "How the hell did you survive so long before meeting us?"

"Well, well!" Doko said, smile almost disappearing, "And here I thought Naruto was simply a bodyguard for young Miho. I see the two are very close!"

Catching the man's implications, Miho quickly took the napkin away from Naruto's face, allowing him to dig back into the food. "N-No sir! He's honestly more of a headache than anything!"

Giving a laugh Doko looked back towards Juro, "Why don't we eat before discussing matters".

Agreeing, Miho, Kakashi, and Juro began to eat; only a tad bit slower than Naruto.

Naruto continued to eat at his quick pace, ignoring almost everything the outside world tried to bother him with. He knew he should've been a tad bit more skeptical of the situation, but damn was this a good meal.

"Hmmm…" he thought as he felt a pair of eyes glaring holes into his head. Giving an annoyed look, Naruto looked over towards the black haired bodyguard in the room.

He sat slightly slumped in his chair, hands limply crossed; hiding half of his face while he stared intensely at the blond man.

"What the fuck…" Naruto thought slowly taking a piece of fish into his mouth, "What's he fucking staring at me like that for…?"

"Sasuke-san" Doko suddenly said bring both guards attention towards the Chinn ruler. "Please refrain from staring so much" Doko said, smile still sitting on his greasy face, "It's most impolite".

"Oh my god!" Miho thought while she watched the younger dark haired man brood and look down at his plate with a frown, "He was totally checking me out!"

"Now Juro" Doko said, bring the eating king's attention towards himself, "I believe we both know why I asked you here".

Receiving a nod from Juro; Doko continued, "Good. I think it's about time this disgusting squabble between our families was put to rest".

"I couldn't agree more Doko-san" Juro said, a hopeful smile appearing while he patting his daughter on the back.

"Excellent!" Doko proclaimed while standing from the table, walking to the longer side, standing across from the four, "Now…if we plan to make this whole peace between our kingdoms a reality we both know we'll need some sort of…arrangement between the families".

"Uh…but of course" Juro said while looking up from his seat at the man, "What do you have in mind Doko-san?"

"Well…since my father unexpectedly passed this year, I am the sole ruler of the Chinn Kingdom. You know as well as I do that my family is the second largest, right after the Hyuga. Therefore I have a very large reputation to hold. As we both know, a proper kingdom needs both a king and queen!" Doko slowly rubbed his hands behind his back eyes slowly washing over the four, "Sorry by the way Juro-san".

Knowing that the king was talking about his wife almost made Juro frown.

"Anyways…I've met plenty of women. Many of them very fine and proper ladies, but none that I would prefer to call my queen" Doko said taking a seat opposite of the no scared looking Juro, "And well….you always did brag about your little girl".

"Huh?" Miho quietly questioned while a blush slowly made its way across her cheeks. Looking over to her right she noticed her father was now gasping like a fish out of water. Kakashi like always had a blank face that showed no emotion.

"Hey" a whisper slowly said in her ear, the heat making her feel like putty. Turning to her left she was brought face to face with her bodyguard. His face was unnaturally close to her own, so close she could feel the heat of his breath now on her neck.

"N-Naruto…" she stammered slowly as time seemed to slow down; her blush originally from the older man, who wanted her to marry him, was now intensified as the blond man before slowly leaned towards her.

"S-So close" she thought slowly closing her eye when she noticed how close his lips were next to her own.

"HMMM" she suddenly gagged loudly as something other than the man's tongue was shoved into her mouth.

"Isn't that fucking delicious!" Naruto said while retracting the spoon from the redhead's mouth. She seemed to struggle with the food for a minute before giving a hard swallow. Looking over at the grinning Naruto she rose as hand and smacked him hard, "You idiot! This is serious!"

"I was serious!" Naruto stated while rubbing his cheek with a pout, "It was really tasty…"

"D-Doko-san…" Juro said weakly while looking at the other king, "Surly there must be someone you'd rather have. I…I mean Miho is so young….surly you'd like a girl older and more mature!"

Miho, for once chose to stay quite at the very mention of her not being mature.

"Oh no Juro-san!" Doko said while sliding a hand through his hair, "Miho seems perfect. Everything I've heard about her seems to be true. She's most beautiful. I hear she's very intelligent and mature for her age".

"Someone's been lying to your dumbass" Naruto snickered as he grabbed a lone bottle of liquor off the table, uncorking it and taking a swig.

"This isn't funny you asshole!" Miho whispered while pinching his side, her facing showing nothing but worry.

"Calm down will ya" Naruto shushed her while picking up a large slab of meat, "You're dad ain't gonna let old grease ball here have ya….and even if he did…so what? You wanted a man anyways right?"

"NOT HIM" she wanted to scream but it just came out as a loud whisper, going ignored by everyone but Naruto.

"Why not…the fuckers rich?" Naruto said while looking around the room, "I definitely marry some nasty bitch to get her fortune..."

Miho glared at the ridiculous man, with a hard girt to her teeth she whispered, "There's more to life than money you jerk".

"Yeah, coming from the already rich girl" Naruto said taking another bite of food, "If you grew up with nothing, you wouldn't be sprouting that shit".

Hearing her father refuse the offer brought her attention away from the man, even though she wasn't done with their conversation.

"W-What?" Doko said, one brow raised as he now stood, leaning on the table with a confused look.

"I-I'm very sorry Doko-san, but my daughter is not up for negotiation" Juro said firmly, although his face betrayed him, "They're many very beautifully fine women at the Yazuka. You could even come to select one as a bride…anyone but Miho".

Naruto couldn't help but smile, genuinely at Juro, who just at the thought of giving his daughter away seemed disgusted. "At least the man really loves his kid" Naruto thought to himself grimly while taking another sip of the liquor.

He couldn't help but ignore the two kings, once again feeling someone looking his way.

"Okay…this is getting fucking old" Naruto thought angrily as he looked at the now smirking Uchiha, who in turn kept his gaze on the blond.

"So let me get this straight" Doko said, smile now gone while he looked at the Yazuka king, "You come into my kingdom…claim you want peace, and then reject my offer...very rudely I might say".

"I do not mean to be rude Doko-san, and I truly do want peace; but as I said, my daughter is not part of the offer" Juro said calmly while looking at Kakashi, who until now had been silent.

Giving the king a nod, Kakashi stood up, standing above the shorter Doko; who just sneered at him.

"You fool" Doko said while shaking his head slowly, eyes falling on Miho. The redhead had actually grown quite uncomfortable and was now wishing they could just exit.

Kakashi slowly raised his arm up; lightly touching a small black mark, signaling to the troops outside to be ready for trouble.

"Don't fucking do that!" Doko said as he snapped his fingers. The room quickly began to fill with many men and women alike, all holding a cluster of small weapons.

"Shit…" Kakashi said looking around. The weapons the Chinn guards were holding were experimental Element Spirals. They were designed to draw a person element and fire it in large doses.

"I don't swing that way pal…I suggest you start looking elsewhere" Naruto's voice calmly said, drawing everyone's attention.

Naruto was currently glaring at the now smirking Sasuke who still held his gaze.

"I'm not admiring you Uzumaki…just making sure it's actually you. I never thought I'd actually see you again" Sasuke calmly said while bringing his hands away from his face.

Seeing the confused the whiskered man held, Sasuke asked, "You don't remember me…do you?"

"Why the fuck should I?" Naruto asked, anger growing slightly more as he looked at the man's smug smile.

"Four years ago…you came to my family home, and you slaughtered everyone in my family. In one night you took down the entire Uchiha clan. In one night we were reduced to a single member. We were once one of the strongest kingdoms in the world, until you found your way in" Sasuke said, smile slowly dropping while his own glare now surfaced.

Hearing Miho gasp behind him Naruto shrugged his shoulders, looking at the man with a ridiculous face, "You're gonna have to be more specific…I've slaughtered a lot of dumbass families. Sadly yours is one of the forgotten".

"You may not remember me Uzumaki, but I remember you" Sasuke spit a he slapped a fist on the table, "After burying my family I searched for you for years. In those years I've learned every crucial detail on you there is to know".

Miho honestly became interested in what Sasuke had to say. She often found herself wondering about the man who was to protect her, but couldn't bring herself to ask.

"So you learned some stuff about me? What're you like my biggest fan or something?" Naruto asked, his own grin returning.

"You could say that" Sasuke replied, smiling himself, "I liked the early years of your life the best. Specially the one's revolving around your mother".

Seeing the large man next to her tense raised a panic in Miho. She honestly figured Naruto killed his own parents, but she wasn't gonna be the one to ask him.

"You know…for someone who's killed countless moms, you sure do tense up when someone brings up yours. I guess it must be hard, her being a victim of rape and you being a no good bastard child that she didn't want" Sasuke grinned as Naruto's own face contorted into anger, brows furrowing.

Miho, Juro, and Kakashi kept their face straight while Doko grinned. The many guards around the room began to tense as Naruto twitched his neck cracking.

"Don't tell me that makes you angry man" Sasuke said while slowly standing up from his chair, carefully watching the deep blue eyes that followed him, "I mean…sure, you're mother was a useless whore. Sure she tried to give you away as a kid, even though no one wanted you. Sure, she practically threw herself into the bottle, and sure she hated your guts…but come one. You had some good times right? Like when you watched your mother being used by countless men every night. Must've been one hell of a show. I heard she was quite the looker. Plus, you didn't have to deal with your rapist daddy! He left your ass before you were even born! Talk about lucky!"

Miho looked at the man next to her, her mouth slightly agape as she tried to look at his eyes; witch were focused on the Uchiha. "N-Naruto" she said quietly while placing hand on his shoulder.

"I'd be careful" Sasuke said, now motioning towards the guards who began to slowly walk closer towards the table, "He's nothing but a dumb pet, for an ever stupider demon" looking at the blond man he continued, "Isn't that right Naruto? You go around telling people you defeated the nine tails when in fact your mother practically gave you to a demon. I read up your mother, supposedly if there was one thing in her life she regretted; it wasn't being a dump prostitute. It was a having you. That's gotta be tough man. I mean…you killed my family, but at least they loved me".

Miho felt the Naruto slowly raise his hand up to his face, softly rubbing his chin.

"That's right isn't it Naruto? You were given to a demon as a personal fuck toy until you both found something you had in common?" Sasuke asked, an innocent look on his face, "I just wanna make sure I got your life story correct".

"You got it" Naruto said lowly while clearing his throat. He calmly brought his hand to his shoulder and as softy as he could he removed Miho's hand from him, "But…uh…now that I hear you talk a little….I think I do remember your clan".

Sasuke raised a brow as Doko grew impatient and smiled as a lone female entered the room, standing behind the guards while staring at the blond.

"You kinda got that story wrong thought…I met a woman from your clan…what was her name" Naruto questioned calmly while he rubbed his chin, only to look Sasuke in his dark eyes, "That's right…Mikoto. Real nice lady…very, very pretty" taking a moment to collect his thoughts he glanced up a Sasuke before he grinned, "Weird…you kinda have her eyes!"

Seeing the man across from them now snarl, Miho listened intensely as Naruto continued, "Anyways, like most things I want I decided to make her mind. Wasn't really hard either, she pretty much opened the bedroom door and laid out for me. I'll tell you one thing, you Uchiha were not only up tight in spirit, but down below as well".

Miho rolled her eyes at the man's joke as Kakashi quickly got behind herself and her father, watching the guards intensely, "Anyways, after listening to this woman complain about her family and her husband, I decided I'd show her a good time. About half way through my third round of fucking her brains out, some guy came in spouting things like 'GET OFF MY WIFE!'"

Everyone watched as Naruto slowly pulled a long, but thin sword from his side as Naruto kept going, "Anyways, he freaked out, tried to kill me, but missed and what do you know…killed his fucking wife. So here I am, blood all over me and a pissed husband looking at my hard cock in his now dead wife. It was a long trail of trying to explain, but ended with me just killing the man. All the sudden, some little twerp with long hair ran in, so I killed him too. There was another guy in the house, but the pussy hid so I figured what's the point in killing a coward and left".

Taking another drink of his beverage Naruto smirked at the now trembling Sasuke, "So after I left the little pussy to himself, I went out and killed everyone in that clan. After that…I think I went to a whore house…I don't know, kinda gets fuzzy after all the murdering and fucking I did that night".

"Kill them" Doko said dangerously while smirking at Sasuke.

"What the…" Miho began as Sasuke suddenly disappeared.

The table suddenly shifted as Sasuke appeared before her in a flash, sword raised low, ready to pierce her.

"MIHO!" Juro screamed trying to reach for his daughter as Sasuke brought his blade forward; intending to end her life.

"Shit!" Kakashi thought while he too reached for the redhead, "I'm too late!"

Miho felt the wing around her shift almost violently as the sword pierced the air, a low whistle following it. She watched the thin blade come within an inch of her body, before it abruptly stopped.

"Well that's not fucking nice" Naruto's calm voice said as he looked up at the Sasuke. Juro quickly grabbed his now safe daughter and shielded her behind himself, Kakashi taking a defensive stand in front of them both.

"N-Naruto…" Miho whispered in shock as the blonde's out stretched hand began to drip blood on her seat.

"So you caught it eh" Sasuke said looking at the bloody hand that was holding his blade.

"Well you said you were my biggest fan and what not" Naruto said as he squeezed the blade in his hand, feeling the metal mold under his strength, "I was just wondering why you'd rather play with a little girl over me?"

Jumping across the table, Sasuke held his sword up huffing at the bent metal where Naruto had grabbed it.

"Sorry about your sword teme" Naruto calmly said while standing up, looking over at the cowering Juro and Miho, "Miho, please release the contract…"

"R-Release" Miho stumbled as she brought her finger to the mark, watching Naruto's eyes flash a dark red.

"Now…" turning his attention back to the no longer smirking Sasuke and Doko, Naruto said, "Let's have a bit of fun…eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everyone, gonna have to leave ya with a major cliff hanger. Sorry ha.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. A little more action this time, and a bit of a back story on Naruto…even if it's kinda fucked up. **

**Also, before you say I hate Sasuke, I don't. I just figured, who would make the best bad guy seeking revenge?**

**Anyways, thanks again for reading, I really appreciate it. **

**Review if you liked it. Makes me know there are people actually looking forward to this story. **

**Till next chapter, see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY!  
><strong>**Before we start this chapter, I wanna say a few things. As far as couples go...I don't know honestly.  
><strong> **Like I said, Naruto isn't a god, and can be beaten.**

**Also, thanks again for reading a following everyone. I wanna thank you all!**

* * *

><p>Kakashi quickly jumped one of the many guards that had been caught off by Naruto's attack on Sasuke. As soon as Miho had reluctantly released the seal, Naruto took off, both he and Sasuke disappearing in a whirlwind.<p>

Grabbing the guard's weapon, Kakashi began to transfer elemental energy through the seal on the gun's grip.

He grit his teeth as the weapon quickly began to heat out, and a large amount of electricity shooting from the barrel.

"DOWN MIHO" Juro said grabbing his daughter and ducking under the table as Kakashi whirled around, the lightning from his gun shooting all over the room.

"SHIT!" Doko yelped as he pushed a guard in front of himself as Kakashi spun, taking aim at each and every guard.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE" Doko screamed while holding the pushing the charred remains of the now dead guard away, "ATTACK!"

Kakashi frowned as he suddenly jumped, avoiding a large amount of fire that was blasted his way.

"Why you running teme?" Naruto laughed as he punched the wall where Sasuke had just been standing.

"I don't want a filthy demon to touch me" Sasuke said spinning his bent sword quickly, before swiping his hand above the spinning blade.

"_DRAGON BLADE_" Sasuke quickly muttered as fire began to shoot from his spinning sword, the blade's wind heating the fire as a dragon's head immobilized from the flames.

"NOW WE'RE HAVING FUN" Naruto shouted over the loud cackling of the flames which were quickly approaching. He quickly ducked under the dragon's head which, his arm hair getting singed as he slid below the fire and spun himself around, only to kick off the ground and run towards the still spinning Sasuke.

Thrusting his hand into the flames as he ran, Naruto winced as he quickly began to absorb the elemental energy.

Withdrawing his arm, Naruto bit his thumb before swiping blood down his currently burned arm. He glared at the Uchiha before shouting, "_DEMON FIRE DANCE!"_

Sasuke's eyes widened as balls of fire appeared around him. He quickly jumped over a flame and began running through the flying spheres.

"Not so fast pal!" Naruto chuckled as he took a deep breath, his chest constricting unnaturally as he struggled to take as much air in.

With a quick clap of his hands he released his breath, a huge gust of wind shooting towards Sasuke and the multiple floating balls of flame.

"Shit!" Sasuke muttered as the fire began to spread, heating up intensely as he dodged. He quickly sliced his sword towards an approaching fire ball, using his speed to create a small air wave that through the ball away from himself.

He quickly slid under a ball and sped towards the still exhaling blonde. Hoping to catch him off guard, Sasuke brought his sword up, ready to swipe through the demon.

Naruto quickly stopped blowing as his chest began to reset itself. Dodging to the left, he kicked the blade, sending Sasuke's sword into the wall, where it sat imbedded.

"You know" Naruto said quickly stretching his hand out, nails growing into claws as he looked at the stoic Sasuke, "For someone who's been trying to kill me, you're not doing a good job!"

"Sorry to disappoint" Sasuke said thrusting his head to the left as Naruto attempted to punch him in the face.

"Don't be sorry" Naruto said quickly extending his thumb with a grin; cutting Sasuke's cheek. Scoffing, Sasuke jumped away, blood slowly seeping from his face.

Bringing his hand back towards his body, Naruto looked at the blood on his now clawed hand. He noticed that Kakashi was defending Miho and Juro, while Doko was slowly escaping.

"Oh no you don't grease ball!" Naruto said disappearing in an orange burst of energy. Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto suddenly appeared before the Chinn King.

"He's so fast…" he muttered, noticing Naruto was now holding his own sword, "How did he grab my sword and then get across the room that fast?"

"You just thought you could run out on this?" Naruto asked, his crazed grin returning as he looked down on the shorter man. Doko quickly began to sweat bullets as Kakashi shot another guard next to him, a small explosion coming from his body.

"P-Please…..just let me go!" Doko said while his hands came up defensively as he took a step back, "I'll never bother the Yazuka again. No harm will ever befall Miho!"

Naruto seemed to drop his smile as he gave the man a look. Doko let out a breath of relief as the blonde seemed to debate whether he should kill him or not.

"PSH" Naruto suddenly spit in the man's cowering face as he raised the blade, "You should've seen your fucking face! I think I'll just kill ya!"

He quickly brought the blade down, only to hear someone across the room scream. Quickly letting go of the still moving blade, Naruto once again disappeared.

The sword still having enough momentum sliced Doko's chest, blood exploding from him as he rolled to the floor. Falling to the ground, Doko held his chest, putting as much pressure on the long wound as he could.

"I'll fucking get you!" he said as he slowly stood up, using the wall for support as he quickly escaped from the room, a few guards catching him as he stumbled through a secret escape route.

Kakashi quickly caught the fist of a guard that had broken through his defenses. Thrusting lightening through the man's body, Kakashi watched his eyes melt through his mask.

Kicking the now screaming man away from himself, Kakashi grabbed the shaking Juro who held his daughter tightly. A large explosion sounded from the opposite side of the large room, debris spreading everywhere, making it hard to see.

"We've gotta go" Kakashi said as he saw some of the Yazuka guards fighting their way into the room.

"W-What about Naruto?" Miho asked, face full of fright as Juro quickly grabbed her and said, "He'll be fine. He's trained for this!"

The two quickly followed Kakashi, who still held the blaster; shooting lightning at any approaching Chinn guards.

"SHIT!" Kakashi yelled as he grabbed Juro's kimono, tossing the king behind him as the ground where they were just standing became engulfed in flame.

Miho jumped away from the hot flames, the bottom of her dress becoming burnt.

"You should've just accepted Doko's proposition" Sasuke said appearing through the smoke, fire dancing up his arm as he quickly slashed the ground.

Kakashi's eyes flew open as he rolled back, almost hitting Juro as a large wall of flame shot to where he was standing.

"NO!" Juro said running towards the wall of flame, only to be grabbed back by Kakashi who stopped him from running through the fire.

They both watched as Sasuke examined the wall, giving a huff as he pictured it would hold the two for now.

He turned slowly towards the small red headed girl; who sat on the ground shaking. Originally, he was hired to kidnap the girl, but once they'd learned of Naruto's involvement, he deemed it impossible. He and Doko had set up a plan to lure the Yazuka here under the false pretense of peace.

After taking Miho's hand in marriage Doko would assassinate Juro. Then once Juro was dead, Miho would inherit the Yazuka kingdom. Doko would then kill the small girl, obtaining both the Chinn and Yazuka kingdom.

Miho shook horrible as the flaming man slowly made his way towards her. He slowly held a hand up and a small ball of heat shot towards her, catching Miho off guard.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed as her leg was burned under the flame, she quickly patted it away, leaving burned skin behind.

"MIHO" Juro screamed as Kakashi threw a ball of electricity at the wall of smoldering flame. The attack only seemed to heat up the fire as it expanded and began to dance.

"Would you shut up already?" Sasuke said almost too calmly as he looked at the now crying man, "Don't worry….you'll all be dead soon…"

Miho felt herself tremble as Sasuke's emotionless eyes snapped back towards her.

She watched as he held his hand up, a large ball of fire appearing. The flame's turned black in the man's hand as he put more energy into it.

"Now die" he muttered before thrusting his arm towards the girl. The black flame shot from his hand like a fountain, spraying everywhere as it sped towards the small princess.

"No…." Miho whispered as the dark fire approached her. She could hear the air around the fire whistle and shriek. She quickly turned to crawl away, leg to hurt to run.

Her eyes quickly squeezed shut as she felt the flame appear next to her, nipping at her feet.

"What are you doing?" a confused voice asked as she felt something picking her up. She gasped for air as she was turned around, her body shifting off her leg.

She opened her eyes and felt herself almost faint as she stared into Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"WHERE WERE YOU" She said slapping him hard, tears starting to pour from her face as she glared at the older man.

"S-Sorry!" Naruto laughed while holding the girl, shifting her weight so he could hold her more comfortably, "I was fighting!"

"I almost died!" Miho said as she dug her face into Naruto's kimono, "If you didn't show up I would be dead.

Turning to where he had just rescued Miho from, Naruto's eyes hardened. "Those flames are way too hot for just any fire elemental" he thought as he watched the spot where Miho was laying crackle and burn.

"You should really pay more attention" a voice said from behind, making Naruto's eyes actually shoot up. He turned his head just fast enough to see Sasuke's fist coming towards him, the black fire coating it.

Miho gasped as Naruto was flung forward, her body traveling with his own. She felt herself meet the floor as Naruto lost his grip, his body still flying; a black fire quickly spreading over him.

Miho slowly raised her thumping head from the floor, watching Naruto's body become engulfed in flame as he collided with a wall.

"NARUTO!" she screamed as she stood on her good leg, limping towards the huge hole in the wall.

"That should slow him down" Sasuke muttered as the black flame surrounding his arm disappeared. He watched more Chinn guards enter the room, along with some of the Yazuka army.

He raised his hand towards the wall of fire separating himself from the Yazuka king. Putting more energy into the wall, he watched it grow in height and width, the flames burning through the very building.

"S-Shit!" Kakashi said grabbing hold of the king, "We've gotta go now lord Yakuza".

"WE ARE NOT LEAVING MY DAUGHTER!" Juro said loudly as watched Miho struggle to make her way towards the hole her bodyguard had created on impact.

"We have no choice Lord Yazuka" Kakashi said sternly as he knocked the king out with a jolt of electrically, "She'll be okay".

Grabbing the king, he ran from the growing flame wall that was beginning to engulf the side of the room that they were on. Jumping through a window, Kakashi quickly made way around the building, lugging the king towards the Yazuka army.

"Cowards" Sasuke muttered as he watched Kakashi run with the now unconscious Juro. Jumping over one of the Yazuka guard's swords, he delivered a nasty kick to the guard's face, sending the man flying towards the other fighting guards.

He was about to continue his onslaught when he felt a familiar energy coming from behind him. Eyes now wide, he slowly began to turn around.

"N-Naruto!" Miho cried as she approached the hole, avoiding the many flames that were slowly enveloping the room. "P-Please…" she muttered as she tried to crawl into the hole, only to fall. She let out a yelp as paint shot through her burned leg.

She let her tears fall freely as she looked up from her laying position, into the hole of the wall.

"I-I'm sorry!" she wept loudly as she held her leg, "I'm sorry for being such a brat towards you Naruto…just please…don't be dead!"

She felt her body hitch a red substance began to slowly pour from the dark hole, seeping over the fire and putting it out.

"W-What?" she questioned as the red substance engulfed her. She expected it to hurt her, but all it did was hug her in a tight embrace, running down her body as it continued to travel through the room.

"What is this stuff?" Miho asked as she felt the burning on her leg begin to cease. She watched in amazement as the burns on her body began to heal, while a soothing feeling spread through her body.

She was about to question it further when she heard rumbling coming from the hole in the wall. She looked up and watched as a clawed burnt hand grabbed the wall, holding it tight as the creature made its way out.

"N-Naruto…" she whispered as she watched a black figure stumble from the rubble. She could tell it was Naruto, from the blonde hair; but his kimono was burnt away, leaving his body exposed. His torso a long with his face was burnt horribly, the skin actually falling from his body as he slowly moved. The red substance was slowly running along his own body, slowly healing the man charred pieces of his body.

"Naruto-kun" she once again muttered, watching his scarred next slowly twist towards her. Looking into her body guards eyes, she quickly gasped. His once electrifying blue eyes were gone, now replaced by blood red eyes. She couldn't see anything in his eyes, not even his pupil.

She could hear slowly growls coming from him, his breath wheezing as his chest slowly rose up and down.

"So you're alive?" a voice called causing the now demonic looking blonde to look away from the gasping princess.

"It's weird seeing you again" Sasuke muttered as Naruto quickly looked at him, his lip now snarling, "At least like this. Who knew all it took was a little flame to bring the demon out!"

He was expecting a snarky remark, but all he received was a low growl.

"Well…it seems I've used enough of my energy today…we'll have to cut this short" Sasuke muttered while bringing his hands up, a small flame engulfing them, "We'll meet again, but next time you won't be coming out of the situation alive".

Naruto quickly shot forward, his hand stuck out with his sharp charred claws point out to stab Sasuke.

"FUCK!" Sasuke shouted as his stomach was struck, but he quickly burned before Naruto's arm could shot through his chest.

The now demonic blonde watched the man disappear.

He stuck his head up in the air, inhaling deeply while trying to catch the man's scent. He looked around, neck snapping unnaturally quick, popping and snapping.

He grinned as he caught the man's smell and was about to give chase.

"Naruto…"a meek voice called, bringing the now animalistic man's attention away from the smell. Turning around her looked at Miho, who was now slowly sitting against the wall, fear in her big eyes.

Giving a low growl he quickly turned back around, once again catching the scent. He ignored the girl's call as he crouched down and prepared to jump out of the crisp room. The red substance had long since extinguished the fire, leaving everything burnt and destroyed.

"Please don't leave me!" the voice once again called, now sounding desperate.

Naruto's ear twitched at the sound, and he slowly turned back around towards the small girl. He watched as she attempted to stand, slowly kneeling.

"Ah!" Miho yelped as pain shot through her leg once again. The substance had healed her, but it still hurt badly. Expecting to hit the hard ground, she was surprised when she was caught in two strong arms.

"Get up" a deathly eerie voice said, causing Miho to raise her head. She looked into those red orbs, shaking as he once again told her to rise. She quickly obeyed and felt herself get swept up. She was now being held bridal style by the burnt man.

She felt his charred skin brush against her own, almost making her gag. He held her tightly while slowly looking around, noticing the man dead bodies that littered the room.

Miho gave a cute, 'EP' as the man took off, running though the kingdom's main doors.

"Where is everyone?" Miho asked as she looked for the Yazuka forces and her father. She could hear Naruto sniffing the air above her, probably trying to find the Yazuka army.

"They're gone…" his deep voice muttered as he looked around, "They left a little while ago…seems we'll have to find our own way back to the Yazuka kingdom".

Miho let him jump over some dead bodies, his body slowly healing more and more as he began to run into a forest.

"What're we gonna do?" Miho asked, not daring to look the man in his eyes, "It's a four day walk on foot".

"Then I guess we should get walking" he replied, voice cut and low as he began to speed up.

The two ran, Miho in his arms for a whole hour before Naruto stumbled and stopped. Letting the girl down on the ground, Naruto dropped to a knee.

"N-Naruto?" she yelped as she went to the man's side. She watched him groan and huff as his skin slowly finished healing, "Are you okay?"

He almost sounded like he was about to respond before he grunted and his head slumped.

"NARUTO" Miho yelled as his red eyes reverted to blue, before he fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, chapter 6 is done!<br>****Once again, thanks for reading and following.  
><strong>**Make sure to drop a review and tell me what you think. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I will address them  
><strong>**Till next time!**


End file.
